


Freedom is in your hands

by darktensh17



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Family, Freedom, Love/Hate, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Ritual Sex, Rituals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 32,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris somehow discovers a loophole in Tevinter law regarding ownership of slaves, one that could remove any legal grounds Danarius has to pursue him: a magister's child by a slave is a freeman, and to ensure that the child is given its birthright, any slave pregnant by a magister becomes the property of the father. Tradition dictates that the slave is returned to the former owner after the child is born, but the law doesn't require it. Fenris only needs to get pregnant by a mage and unfortunately the only mage he knows is Anders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fic is set during Act 2 several months before the Qunari attack and before Hadriana comes for Fenris.

Ever since Hawke had taught him to read and Fenris had become confident enough to read on his own, even though it was still with some difficulties; he had been searching though parchments and books for some way to free himself from Danarius. With both Aveline and Sebastian’s help he had been given access to the libraries of both Viscounts Keep and the Chantry, this allowed him to widen his search at no extra cost.

Weeks of searching turned up nothing; most books barely mentioned Tevinter as though omitting it from the records would keep the horrors associated with it at bay. Most mentions of Tevinter were in works of history; usually in relation to Andraste, the Exalted Marches and the Qunari, though of the last there was not as much information. The messages were clear though; Tevinter was an example of what mages could become if they were allowed freedom, a nation of blood mages and slavery. While Fenris agreed with the sentiments, having lived it, they were hardly helpful to his search.

Fenris would have given up his search a long time ago had it not been for his own stubbornness and Sebastian’s encouragement and aid.

It was almost three months of searching before he finally found what he was looking for. Tucked into the back of a drawer in one of the desks in the Keep’s library, Fenris had found a package of loose documents which appeared to be copies of Tevinter laws. Why they had been hidden Fenris did not know.

There was no title to the document. The only reason he knew that it was a copy of Tevinter law, transcribed into Trade was the page on the cover which gave a quick account of what was in the documents and the year they had been transcribed. The documents were less than a decade old, which was a good sign. They were hard to read but at this point Fenris had no other leads, with the exception of Isabela searching for a book containing almost this exact same information.

Since the documents had been hidden, Fenris didn’t think that they would be missed and so he snuck them out of the Keep, taking them home with him in order to be able to puzzle through them without being disturbed.

Fenris spent most of his free time during the next few weeks poring over the documents, carefully scrutinizing every line in search of anything that would be helpful to him. When he finally found it he wasn’t sure whether he should laugh or cry because it was useless to him. He read through all the pages again without any luck.

Finally he went back to the page that may contain his only hope at freedom. In elegantly written script the following was written:

_In regards to slave ownership and rights of slave children._

_A slave is owned wholly by their master and any children born of that slave will be the property of their master. There is but one exception to this rule. Should the slave become pregnant by a Magister the ownership of the child becomes the property of the Magister who sired it. The blood of the Magisters must not be wasted, any child of a Magister must be given its birthright whatever the circumstances of its birth. The continued strength of the Imperium takes precedence of all else._

_In regards to the child’s mother, though tradition has always dictated she be returned to her owner, by law her master must give the father rights to take her as his own slave. It is highly recommended that the Magister compensates the slave’s owner should he choose to keep custody of the slave and the child; the law requires that the proper paper work be sent to the courts at Minrathous if the Magister decides to keep the slave._

Fenris dared not breathe. Every slave knew that their master had the right to free their slaves. Though not stated, there was the possibility that the Magister who fathered the child may free the child’s mother. It was a change at freedom.

There was of course one rather large hurdle for Fenris; he was a man and it would be impossible for him to become pregnant. With a sigh of resignation he put the documents away and decided to head to The Hanged Man to drown his hopelessness in cheap spirits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story takes place earlier in Act 2. Hawke has been teaching Fenris to read at this point in the story. Hadriana hasn’t appeared and none of the major events in Act 2 have occurred.


	2. Chapter 2

Fenris woke up the next morning with a splitting headache and virtually no memory of what had happened the night before. The bed he was lying in felt familiar and when he opened his eyes he recognized his room; he was in his own home which was highly comforting.

Groaning he rolled over, grabbing a pillow and throwing it over his head in an attempt to go back to sleep. When he moved he heard a crinkling and looked over to see that there was a piece of parchment lying on the bed next to him. With a frown Fenris sat up and grabbed the parchment in order to read it.

_Fenris,_

_You seemed to be out of sorts while we were talking last night so I decided to write down everything I told you so that you would not forget anything. You seemed really determined about this course oooh so I’m excited for you!_

Fenris recognized the writing only vaguely, he did however recognize the parchment; Varric only used the finest Orlesian paper for his writing after all. The knowledge of where the parchment came offered him a small margin of comfort, it mean that he had at least been at The Hanged Man for most of the night. He winced as he tried to remember exactly what had happened and just who he had been talking to last night, it only succeeded in causing his head to pound harder. Instead of trying to figure out who on his own terms, Fenris continued reading.

_I know that you don’t like any magic, especially blood magic but I know of a spell that can help you accomplish what you seek. I absolutely promise that it wouldn’t be anyone’s blood but my own, and also maybe a little bit from you and the man you choose to fill in the role of the father. There will be absolutely no human, elven, dwarven, or any sort of blood sacrifice what so ever! I will however need several days to prepare for the ritual though, that should give you enough time to decide if this what you really want and also to find a mage to be the daddy._

_Are you really going to choose Anders? Ohhh it would be so exciting! He would make such a good daddy! Whenever I see him healing children he’s always so wonderful with them! Oh course we should keep our blood pure but how many elven mages are there? I certainly don’t think you would wish to do this with a stranger, and given how urgent you sounded about it, I doubt you would want to wait until you got to know someone enough to trust them._

_If you have any questions or concerns please come and talk to me! And don’t forget to hurry up and talk to Anders! And you should maybe talk to Hawke about it too._

_Good luck!_

_\- Merrill_

Fenris just stared at the paper before him, wondering how drunk he had gotten to speak to Merrill about it of all people. Not only was she entirely too cheerful and annoying, she was a blood mage, a blood mage who was proposing to use blood magic on him. But did he really have a choice if he wished for the plan to work? He had not harboured any hope that it could be accomplished. Now though, now it was within his grasp and he was not sure that he truly wanted to go through with this. 

Freedom was worth everything though, wasn’t it?


	3. Chapter 3

Before he made any serious decisions, Fenris decided that he needed to talk to someone about everything that had happened the last few days. Despite what he may have told Merrill, Fenris was in no way ready to speak to Anders about any of this. There was really only one man that he felt he could trust to take him seriously and be frank. 

Late that afternoon Fenris headed to the Amell estate. The trip took him longer than usual. He had reread the note when he was slightly more sober and promptly decided that he could not handle it and proceeded to get drunk once again. Now he was suffering his second hangover of the day, and was feeling irritable as well as panicked.

Secretly he was still hoping to find another solution to his problem but he wasn’t counting on it. Tevinter magisters valued three thing above all else; magic, power and wealth. Slaves were placed in the category of wealth, the more slaves a magister hand the wealthier that magister was considered, and the more valuable and desirable the slave the better.

In the world of slaves Fenris was considered the cream of the crop, a diamond amongst rocks. Danarius used to claim that he had been a prize even before the ritual, now with the lyrium running through his body his value had increased a hundredfold. Fenris knew that Danarius would never stop hunting him, and the only other way to become free was for him to kill Danarius with his own hands, which he would when the magister came for him. However it may not necessarily mean freedom for him, as Danarius’ property his ownership would pass on to whomever Danarius decreed as the successor of his estate, this would likely be Hadriana, who was in some ways worse than Danarius.

In the end killing Danarius, while satisfying, would not be enough. Fenris would have to do something drastic in order to win his freedom. This course of action made drastic look like child’s play. 

Some part of him was delighted by the fact that for Danarius this would be one of the most humiliating ways he could lose a slave, especially a male slave. Of course Fenris harboured no doubts that even if he went through with this and it succeeded, that it would mean Danarius would not come for him. This course of action only guaranteed his freedom completely once he killed Danarius.

Really though, what other choice did he have? He didn’t know when Danarius would come; did he really have time to search for another solution? Of course there was always the option of having Anders duel Danarius, but that would require Danarius accepting the challenge, which Fenris doubted he would do. Fenris after all was already his and he had nothing to gain from Anders. 

When he finally reached Hawke’s and told him what he had planned, showing Hawke the parchment he had found, he was not at all surprised by his friend’s initial reaction. 

“You’re kidding right?”

Fenris raised an eyebrow at that, meeting Hawke’s gaze. “You have never known me to joke about important things, why would I do so now?”

“No.” Hawke murmured, rubbing his temple with a sigh and then looking up to study Fenris. The elf wasn’t sure what it was that Hawke was looking for, but apparently he found it eventually because with another sigh he turned away and grabbed his drink, taking a mouth full before turning back to Fenris. “If you’re not joking then you’re insane. Blood magic Fenris? I love Merrill to pieces but we both know that alone makes this dangerous. Even worse though is the thought of a male pregnancy . . . it’s not natural.” 

The response surprised Fenris in some ways. Hawke’s father and sister were mages, after all, and they had recently learned that Hawke’s father had been a blood mage, even though it had not been by choice. “If I were to go through with this, would you cease to be my friend?” The thought of Hawke shunning him because of this course of action had never occurred to Fenris and it troubled him. “This may be my only chance at true freedom. Even if I do kill Danarius I would not be free. Would you hate me for that?” Fenris wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear Hawke’s answer to his question, as much as he would not care to admit it, he feared rejection from the man he considered his friend.

“No Fenris, I don’t blame you for wanting your freedom and it won’t push me away. It would take a hell of a lot more than something that may be unnatural to scare me, especially after everything we’ve seen these last few years.” Hawke offered him a grin, one that usually meant trouble for someone. “Besides being an uncle sounds pretty awesome, I’d love to have a little one to spoil.” 

Hawke’s gaze turned serious. “I’ll be honest though, this is risky Fenris, anything with blood magic is risky. I’m worried that you’re going to get hurt. This isn’t something that I’ve ever heard of and given that Merrill found the spell in an old and likely forbidden tome, there’s probably a reason it’s not better known, it’s probably highly dangerous.”

Fenris nodded, “My greatest concern is how the lyrium may affect the spell, I am not afraid of death, but there are worse things out there than death.” Fenris had experienced horrible things in his life; death was a release from that, one that Fenris was not ready to take at this time, it was also something that he faced every day in his adventures with Hawke. Simply living in Kirkwall at this time there was always the possibility of death, not just from the thugs and thieves, but there was the Templars, rogue mages, and the Qunari threat. No, Fenris did not fear death, but he feared what could happen if things went wrong. “Death is not something I fear, what I do fear is Danarius coming, returning with me to Minrathous, and erasing any memories I have had since becoming free; erasing me as a person.”

Hawke reached over and took his hand, giving it a squeeze of comfort. “We won’t let that happen Fenris, when he comes we will fight him and we will defeat him.” 

“I know Hawke, but this way I am guaranteed my freedom no matter what happens. If Danarius were to try and take me if I am carrying or have had the child of a powerful mage or magister, he will have to face Tevinter law and risk losing everything.” When Fenris had first come to speak with Hawke he had not yet made up his mind about actually pursuing this course of action, now though e knew that not only was it the only way but that it was the path he wished to pursue. There was no more doubt in his mind about it.

Releasing Fenris’ hand, Hawke took a sip of his drink. “Alright, alright. . .so then I guess the next step is to convince Anders . . . you’re really sure you want it to be him?” 

Nodding Fenris took a swing from the bottle of wine, not bothering with his own glass. “As much as I loath the abomination and what he stands for, I would trust no one else but him. For all his faults he is in his own way honourable if nothing else.”

“When are you going to talk to him then?” 

That was the key question wasn’t it? “I will go after we have finished speaking.” If he didn’t do it now, Fenris wasn’t sure that he would be able to work up the courage to speak to Anders at all. 

“Let’s get you a little more relaxed.” Hawke suggested as he got another bottle of wine out. “You’ll need the liquid courage.”


	4. Chapter 4

Fenris stayed and Hawke’s for several hours, by the time he left they had consumed several bottles of wine between them. It was still light out and Fenris knew that the clinic would be open for some time yet. It would be better not to speak to Anders until after the clinic had closed, it would not do to have an audience when he spoke to the mage. 

At least that was the excuse Fenris made to himself. In reality he was still too afraid to go and speak with Anders. 

It took several more bottles of wine before Fenris decided that he was ready to face the man. He made sure to bring the letter Merrill had written him and the law as proof. Even in his drunken state he knew that the two would be essential in convincing Anders.

Fenris may have completely underestimated how drunk he was. When he arrived at the clinic he nearly broke the door down trying to get into the clinic. When the mage did finally answer the door, swearing angrily and threatening death on whoever was trying to break in. Fenris was not thinking at all and had blurted out the first thing that came to mind. Namely, “I demand you impregnate me with your seed!”

It was possible that he should not have been nearly as surprised as he was to have the door slammed in his face.

Much later, though not before Anders had dragged Fenris in to his clinic and thrown freezing cold water on Fenris to as a quick way to sober Fenris up, the two sat across from each other on a pair of cots in the clinic; Anders nursing a cup of tea for a headache, and Fenris wrapped up in a blanket shivering, his own mug of tea sitting on the floor by his feet.

Now that he was sober though, it made the entire conversation that was to come that much more difficult. Particularly with the look of incredulity that Anders was currently giving him.

“Right, so let me get this straight. You found a copy of some Tevinter law that says that if a magister impregnates a slave, then the magister can then take the slave for his own.”

Fenris nodded his gaze fixed on the ground.

“And since I’m the only male mage that you know, you’ve come to ask me to be the father of your child.”

Another nod.

“You realize you’re a man right? That you can’t actually get pregnant?” There was no derision in Anders voice as he spoke, it was fairly level. Fenris wondered if that was simply because he was processing things and had not yet begun to freak out. Fenris was waiting for the moment that Anders would lord the fact that Fenris had gone to him of all people for aid.

Licking his lips nervously, Fenris finally looked up at Anders. “Do you think I would come here if I knew it would not work? I have spoken with both Hawke and Merrill about this.” He watched as Anders frowned at the mention of Merrill’s name. “She has told me that she can perform a ritual that will make it possible for a man to conceive. . .it does however require blood magic.”

At the mention of the use of blood magic, Anders stood up and glared down at him angrily. “You claim that all mages are weak and will turn into abominations without being monitored and yet here you are telling me that you’re willing to resort to blood magic for a chance at freedom!” Fenris could see Fade cracks begin to appear under Anders skin. “You hypocrite, mages who turn to blood magic are evil but this is just!?” Dealing with Anders was hard enough; Fenris did not have any desire to deal with his demon. 

He jumped to his feet and glared up at Anders in defiance. “You yourself said mages turn to blood magic in desperation, that they deserve their freedom at all cost. How is this any different than that!? I am trying to take my freedom into my own hands! Short of killing Danarius I will never be free of him, and even killing him will not free me from slavery in the eyes of Tevinter law. I will not be free unless my master,” He spat out the words, “wishes for me to be free. If Danarius were to be killed by another then my ownership would be passed on to him. There is no other course of action available to me! So unless you can offer some way that I can gain my freedom, do not judge me!”

It didn’t take long for his anger to burn out though, and soon he was sitting back down on the cot, his head in his hands. “This may be my only chance at true freedom. You said that you and I were not so different in our experiences and how we were treated. Can you fault me for grasping at what little hope I have?”  
Fenris wasn’t looking at Anders, but he could tell when the mage gained control over Justice, and not simply because his markings ceased to tingle at the spirit’s presence. Anders sighed and sat down beside him. “This could be suicide you know. Ignoring the fact that using blood magic is dangerous in any circumstance, but your markings could have an unanticipated effect on the spell.” 

“I am aware of the risks, and I am unafraid of death.” 

Anders let out an exasperated sigh. “No, I suppose you wouldn’t be afraid of death.” He ran a hand through his hair and turned to Fenris. “I won’t agree to anything until I’ve seen this book Merrill has and looked over what the ritual will entail. I’m also not making any promises even if I do agree; I’m a Gray Warden and there is a lot of debate over whether or not anyone who has become a Grey Warden can have children.”

This was something that Fenris had not known or considered. “If you are willing to try and it fails, then there is nothing that I can do in that regard. I have yet to speak to Merrill myself about what this ritual would entail. . .I had thought that it would be best to approach you first.

“You’re really serious about this aren’t you?” Anders asked, studying Fenris with warm honey eyes. 

Fenris sat up straighter, meeting Anders gaze. “I am.”

“Shit. . . I can’t believe I’m doing this but fine. I’ll be your baby daddy, only if I feel that the ritual is safe.” Anders added. “I won’t do anything that will put either of us in danger.”

Fenris tried to squash the feeling of hope that was fluttering in his chest; there was still so much that could go wrong but this was more than he could have hoped for.


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn’t until two days later that Anders had time to join Fenris so that the two of them could go and see Merrill. Two days were Fenris had plenty of time to ponder if this was the right course of action. The contemplation only solidified his conviction, this was the only way; freedom was everything.

The trip to Merrill’s was made in silence, Fenris having come down to pick Anders up in Darktown so that they could make the trip together. The two of them had not spoken since the night Anders had agreed to be the father for Fenris’ potential child. Things were quiet awkward and it was a relief to for Fenris when they finally arrived at Merrill’s house in the Alienage.

“Hello you two!” Merrill greeted brightly as she answered the door at their knock. Fenris thought that she was much to cheerful considering the topic that they would be discussing. “Please come in, I’ve been waiting.”

They followed her in, Fenris looking around the small house as they were lead into what looked to be the living area and kitchen, there was only one other room to the house which likely lead to the bedroom. To be honest Fenris had imagine that a blood mage’s house would look a lot different than this. The house was relatively normal if not plain and sparsely furnished; other than a small table the only other piece of furniture was a large Tevinter style mirror in one corner of the room that unnerved Fenris. He decided to keep as far away from it as possible. 

Merrill smiled at them as they both took a seat at the table. “Would you like something to drink?” She asked as she puttered around the kitchen part of the room. “I have water and well um. . .water.” The last word was accompanied by a little laugh.

Anders shook his head, turning to face Merrill. “No thank you Merrill.” He gestured to the last seat at the table, there being only three chairs at the table, which was just enough for them. “We’re here to discuss the spell that you told Fenris about, the one that’s supposed to allow him to get pregnant.”

Merrill joined them at the table before jumping up to her feet. “Oh! Yes of course!” She tittered a little and hurried into the other room. She came back out with a large tome. “I’ve never performed this ritual before, nor have I seen it performed but it seems to be fairly simple.”

“Simple and blood magic never goes hand in hand.” Anders murmured darkly as he waved for Merrill to continue.

Seeming to ignore Anders comment all together, Merrill opened the large tome and laid it on the table. For Fenris what was on the page meant very little, he knew how to read trade but could not puzzle out what was written in the book. He wouldn’t let Anders and Merrill know that though.

“It’s very simple. In this case the blood magic serves two purposes in the spell. The first is to cause conception without the egg from the mother and the seed from the father; in this case it will use the seed from you and Fenris. The second function is to create an artificial womb in the ah. . . ‘mother’.” Merrill explained, pointing one of the images in the book that showed a drawing of a child inside a male torso, identified only by the genitalia on the image. “My blood will be the blood used to fuel will the spell, it will also be important for both you and Fenris to provide blood as you are the parents and it will be needed to bring the child to life.” 

Fenris frowned as he looked at the images on the page. There was one near the bottom of the page that looked to be f two men having sex. “What is that?” He asked, pointing at the image in question.

Merrill raised an eyebrow at that, staring at him with big emerald eyes. “That’s the main part of course, you still have to copulate to make the baby.” She paused studying him. “You do know how babies are made don’t you?”

“Of course I know how babies were made!” Fenris growled glaring at her even as his face reddened. He was conscious of Anders staring at him with a look of amusement on his face. “It is just that you did not mention that you would need to be present for. . .that part.”

Merrill giggled seemingly unaffected by the glare. “I won’t look, I’ll be too busy casting the spell. Plus I won’t actually be right there, I’ll be close of course because I have to hold the spell but you can be in another room or a tent depending where we choose for the ritual. We need to decide exactly where we’re going to perform the ritual as well.” 

Fenris didn’t say anything to that, choosing instead to turn to regard Anders who had been silent through most of the conversation. “What do you think about all this mage? You said that you would make your decision only after we had spoken to her and learned what the spell would entail.” 

Anders looked extremely thoughtful, his gaze going from Fenris to the book. He was quiet for a moment longer as he read over the page again. “I’m not going to ask where you got this book Merrill; I already can tell that it’s very old and very much forbidden.” He sighed and ran a hand through is hair. “It seems completely plausible, at least in theory, I’ve never heard of anything like this being attempted so the only way to know it will work is to try it.” Anders looked up at Fenris then and Fenris was struck by how worried he seemed to be, but was it worry for Fenris or for Anders himself? “You’re really sure about this Fenris?”

“I am certain. I have little other options and if the spell fails then either nothing chances or at worst I will die.” Perhaps it should have bothered him how easily the words came to him, he loathed magic but he was willing to do this. While Fenris may loathe and fear magic, as he had told Anders before, he did not fear death. 

“I was afraid that you’d say that.” There was a hint of exasperation in Anders voice, Fenris felt his temper rising as he heard it, how dare the mage judge him on his choices. He watched as Anders rubbed his face and then gazed at Fenris. “Alright then, just don’t expect any miracles, if it doesn’t work that’s it, there isn’t going to be any second try. I don’t trust blood magic but I’m going to do this because everyone deserves a chance at freedom.” He pointed a meaningful finger at Fenris then. "If somehow this crazy plan does work and you do end up pregnant, then you are going to listen and obey all of my orders regarding the pregnancy. Whatever you may think of me, I’m a healer and I know what I’m talking about in this. I’m also not going to allow our child growing up unhealthy.” 

Our child, Fenris repeated in his mind. Up until that point Fenris had only thought f the pregnancy itself and had not given any thought into the fact that the result of a living being coming into life; one that would grow within him for months and who would be completely dependent on him. He had seen pregnant slave in Tevinter and they had not been able to do much in order to keep their growing child safe. Fenris had never taken care of anyone before, had never had anyone be dependent on him and the thought of it was terrifying. It was not enough to have him change his mind though. “I will do as you say.”

Anders nodded at that still looking grim. “There will be regular check-ups, taking all the potions that I prescribe to you as well as cutting back on things; no more adventuring with Hawke, no more living a decrepit and mouldy mansion, and a huge change in your diet, eating healthy and no more wine or alcohol of any sort, including wine.”

“You. . .!” Fenris couldn’t help but stare at Anders in shock, ignoring Merrill’s giggling in the background. “You are cruel mage, this is nothing more than revenge.”

“As amusing as that the thought of you having to sober up permanently is, this isn’t about torture. What it is about is ensuring that our child’s needs are met and that he or she grows up healthy.” The mage crossed his arms and stared down at Fenris, his face impassive. “I’ll only agree to go through with the ritual if you agree to my terms.”

If this is what it would take then so be it. “Very well, I agree with your terms mage, no matter how cruel they are.”

“Good, this shows me that you’re actually taking things seriously. First thing on my list of requirements is to give you a full examination so that I can determine your health and if you are fit enough to even carry a baby.” Fenris frowned, Anders was really pushing his luck.

“Fine.” Fenris could feel his annoyance rising, he would need a drink after this, and he would make sure to enjoy it since it may be his last for quite some time.  
Anders nodded looking satisfied with Fenris’ answer. “Then if there’s nothing else we need t do here, we’ll head over to the clinic to do that. I take it that you can make most of the necessary preparations on your own Merrill?” 

“Oh yes, I won’t need you until we actually do the ritual, which we do still need to choose a location for.” Merrill pause tapping her chin, Fenris suspected she was getting far too much amusement out of this. “I would actually suggest that we get a few of our friends to come with us when we d decide, in case anything goes wrong in any way.”

“That’s a good idea, Fenris has already spoken with Hawke s we can talk to him after Fenris and I are done the check up.” Anders said as he stood up, gesturing for Fenris to do the same. “Until then you can focus on what you need to do and I’ll focus on my part of this. I’ll make sure our stubborn elf is in good health.”

It annoyed Fenris to be spoken about as though he were not there. At present though he had no desire to really consider what was being discussed; it seemed to all be happening so fast. As he followed Anders out of the small house, he heard Merrill cheerfully call out, “Have fun!” The comment did not help his anxiety at the situation at all.


	6. Chapter 6

The less that was said about the physical examination the better, the only comfort for Fenris was that during the entire ordeal Anders had gone about everything professionally, treating Fenris like he would any other patient that came to him. While he was conducting the experiment he told Fenris everything that he was going to do before he did it, and he made sure that he did not touch Fenris any more than necessary or let the touches linger. While he did use magic, much to Fenris’ displeasure, he only used it when necessary and with ample warning

At the end of the exam Anders declared that Fenris was fit if not on the scrawny side. Fenris felt justified in retaliating by telling Anders that he had better tae a look in the mirror. Anders had merely raised an eyebrow and informed him that putting on a little weight would increase Fenris’ health and insure a healthier baby. Fenris had closed his mouth at that, a frown marring his features. 

Fenris new that the path he had chosen would not be an easy one, there were so many factors against him. Besides the fact that he was a man, he knew absolutely nothing about childcare. The only person he had ever taken care of was himself and more often than not he failed even at that. When he wasn’t working with Hawke, or trying to find slavers to kill he was often getting drunk in the mansion. It was not a good life style but he was still trying to find out what it was to be free. He spent half his waking and sleeping hours dreading the day that Danarius came for him. 

As he sat in the study in Hawke’s mansion waiting for their companions to arrive, he couldn’t help but wonder how his life would change if this plan worked. Anders had spoken extensively about the things that he could and could not do while pregnant. For Fenris many of the things on the list were severe restrictions as most of the things were part of Fenris’ everyday life, the greatest of which was that Anders advised him that he should no longer go on any missions with Hawke that would involve fighting. Fenris suspected that Anders would have forbid it outright if it likely wouldn’t have ended with his heart on the floor. In reality no matter how irritated he may be, Fenris understood that any danger he put himself in would also endanger their unborn child

It was almost a form of enslavement in itself at least that was how it seemed to Fenris. Was freedom worth all that? 

It was a question that Fenris had asked himself almost daily since he had discovered the manuscript and yet the answer remained the same. Freedom was worth everything, he did not regret taking his freedom into his own hands.

The sound of the door opening pulled Fenris out of his musings; he looked up to see Hawke come in followed by the rest of the group, with the exceptions of Anders who was already present. While they had both arrived at Hawke’s at relatively the same time, the two of them had not spoken to each other since before Fenris had left the clinic following the examination. Fenris felt awkward speaking with the man after such a personal examination. Especially considering at some point in the near future they would be engaging in sexual activities together. 

As everyone came into the room, Merrill smiled brightly at Fenris and made her way over to where he was sitting, taking the seat closest to him. “How did everything go~”  
Fenris tried not to glower at how cheerful she seemed. “It was fine.” He said briskly, having no desire to discuss the details of his medical exam.

Not at all put off by Fenris tone, Merrill only nodded and gave him a comforting pat on the back. “It’s all so exciting isn’t it? Ohhh I can’t wait.” The words were emphasized by her practically bouncing in her chair. 

“What’s exciting Kitten?” Isabela asked as she sprawled into a chair not far from where Fenris and Merrill were sitting. “Hawke was unusually vague about why he was gathering us all together; he didn’t give me any hints no matter how persuasive I tried to be.” 

“Persuasive, is that what they call it these days.” Varric’s laugh echoed in the room as he took his preferred chair by the fireplace. “And vague doesn’t even begin to cover it Ravaini. He was as tight lipped as a Qunari Saarebas. No offence meant Blondie.” 

Anders merely waved a hand dismissively, seeming to have no desire to launch into a rant about mage rights. Perhaps he like Fenris was worried about the outcome of this meeting.

“No snappy come back?” To Fenris it seemed that Varric was almost disappointed. “Now I know something big is going on.” 

Anders sighed at the same time as Hawke let out an awkward cough. “You could say that. But it’s not my news to tell, my job was just to get everyone here.” When Hawke looked over at him, Fenris felt nervous and afraid. As much as he would deny it he considered these people his friends and their opinions mattered to him greatly. Things had reached the point of no return though and it was time to explain to everyone just what was going on.

“In the last few months I have been researching ways in which I could be freed from Danarius. Recently I have discovered a Tevinter law that will allow me the freedom I seek.” Fighting back the urge to flee, Fenris explained everything to them beginning with what the law was and ending with what the ritual would entail. It was a relief that no one spoke until he had finished, it was possible that any interruption would have made it difficult for him to continue, it was not easy for Fenris to share these thing with them.

When Fenris finally finished it was to silence from his friends. The silence worried more than he would ever care to admit. He was surprised when Isabela was the first to speak up.

“Well I can’t say I’ve ever though of being an aunty but I think I can get used to the idea. Someone has to show the little one the ways of the world and all the things that are important in life.

Anders snorted at that and pointed an accusing finger at her. “You are not teaching our child anything dirty!” 

The exchange seemed to break the ice. Everyone began to ask questions and Fenris, Anders, and Merrill in the case of questions regarding the ritual, all answered as best they could. While there were some slight misgivings, particularly with the blood magic, everyone seemed fairly excited for the most part. They chatted about what everyone’s roles would be as aunts and uncles; Varric would be the story teller, Sebastian would be in charge of religious education, Merrill would teach the child about the Dalish, despite Anders protests Isabela insisted on being the one to teach them about sexual education, and both Fenris and Anders agreed that they wanted Aveline and Hawke to be the godparents. The two seemed surprised but also delighted, it was also agreed that if the ritual worked Fenris would be moving in with Hawke, even if it would take some explaining to his mother.

Watching as his friends spoke excitedly about the baby, Fenris felt unfamiliar warmth spreading within him. In his minds eye he could see each of them in the roles the claimed, all of them watching over his child. Turning his head to glance at Anders, he caught the man looking at him with a smile on his face. Quickly he turned away scowling, not at all liking the way that his ears suddenly felt hot. Damned mage!


	7. Chapter 7

It took three weeks for preparations to finally be complete and when the time came for them to head to the Sundermount for the ritual, Fenris was a mess. He had begun to second guessing himself about the pregnancy; both Anders and Merrill had been very clear about how slight both the chances of him conceiving and the child surviving were. He was lucky to have Anders around, though Fenris distrusted mages as a general rule, he could not deny Anders skills as a healer. Having him around to monitor the baby would greatly increase the chances of a healthy pregnancy and birth.

In regards to the pregnancy and the baby’s health there were a number of concerns. For Fenris the most pressing of these had become whether or not his lyrium markings would have any affect on the child. Anders and Merrill had seemed certain that between the womb being artificially created and Anders healing; they could keep the child safe. The same concern was applied to the taint within Anders, though Anders was fairly certain that the taint did not pass between parent and child, while rare he wouldn’t be the first Grey Warden to sire a child.

While their reassurances were meant to be comforting to Fenris, they helped very little. In truth he could still change his mind but he knew that he would proceed; he had come too far not to.

When everything they needed was packed they prepared to set out. It was decided everyone would be going with the exceptions of Aveline, who had her duties as guard captain, and Sebastian, who was slightly uncomfortable with the situation though he seemed to at least be trying to be supportive for Fenris. They left in the early hours of morning with just a small cart, to minimize the chance that anyone would think them suspicious. 

Fenris would never admit it but he was extremely nervous and while the use of the blood magic was one of the main causes of this, it was not the only one. To complete the ritual Anders and Fenris would need to have sex. Fenris was not a virgin on any counts but he had never had any pleasant sexual experiences with men and none at all since escaping Danarius. In truth he had not had any sexual experiences at all since his escape, Anders would be the first and that in itself was terrifying.

It was likely that Fenris should have brought that up to Anders before tonight. Another thing to add to his list of things that it was too late to regret, everything was already prepared for the ritual. 

It had not taken them too long to find a perfect spot to perform the ritual after they had ascended the mountain. After leaving the path they had found a clearing that was heavily guarded by trees. According to Isabela the place they had chosen was far enough away from the road that ‘any sounds you make won’t be heard by anyone.’ Personally Fenris had vowed that he would make no sounds whatsoever unless it was the sound of him murdering Anders.

In regard to the ‘main attraction’, Isabela’s words, a tent had been set up at the furthest end of the clearing, slightly behind some bushes. This would give Fenris and Anders the semblance of privacy while the others remained on the other side where the ritual would be performed. 

“Do you think there’s a possibility that we’ll have any interruptions of the Dalish kind?” 

Fenris turned when he heard Anders speak. He was standing near to Merrill so that they could discuss the details of the ritual. Given that everything had already been set up, and they had gone over every detail over and over again, all that was left was to fine tune the smaller details and they could begin.

Merrill shook her head. “No, we’re far enough away that it shouldn’t be an issue. The Keeper is the only mage and she tends to stay away from strange magic, particularly blood magic.” There was a note of regret in Merrill’s voice which Fenris tried to ignore; she had made her choice. 

He heard Anders sigh. “I guess all that’s left is for you to collect what you need from Fenris and I, and then we can begin.” 

Fenris stomach plummeted as he listened to them talk. This was it then, it was finally time. 

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around quickly, tense and angry at himself for allowing himself to be snuck up on. When he saw that it was Isabela behind him he relaxed slightly. 

She smiled at him knowingly and waved a small flask. “I thought you could use a little liquid courage.” She said even as Fenris took the flash and drank down the burning liquid. 

“Our favourite rugged healer has all the necessary items to make sure that this is good for both of you.” The joking note in her tone trailed off as she place a hand on his arm and looked him straight in the eye. “If he tries something you don’t want, all you have to do is shout and I’ll be right there to stick my knife between his ribs.” The seriousness didn’t last long though and was soon replaced with a wink. “From my experiences though, there really shouldn’t be that much of a problem, he can’t be that rusty. Just remember to keep relaxed and to let yourself enjoy it.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek before sauntering off to join Hawke on his rounds.

Neither her words nor the alcohol made him feel any better. Licking his lips nervously, Fenris steeled his resolve before making his way over to join Merrill and Anders. “Are we ready?”

Merrill nodded; offering him what he assumed was likely supposed to be a comforting smile. It was negated when she held up a heavily detailed and enchanted dagger; Fenris could feel his lyrium tingle in reaction to it. “I just need some blood from you both first; this will be the first part of the spell.” She held up a small vial and then offered the dagger to Anders. “Once we begin there can be no stopping, I do not know what will happen if the spell is interrupted.” 

She gave them both a measured look. “When I finish casting the spell the magic will guide you, it will compel you to. . .” She paused a small blush rising to her cheeks. “To mate. The spell should put you into a sort of heat in order to maximize the chance of conception. Are you both absolutely certain of this?”

Anders accepted the dagger and made a small incision on the underside of his wrist and let the blood drip into the vial, the healed the wound. He then offered the dagger to Fenris. “This is your last chance to turn back.” 

To Fenris the dagger felt as heavy as his broad sword. Anders was right; this was the last chance to turn back. “There is no turning back.” Fenris replied, taking the dagger and making a similar cut on his own wrist. He watches as his blood dripped into the vial to mix with Anders. When he was done he handed the dagger back to Merrill. 

Merrill took the dagger and cut her own hand, adding a small drop of her blood into the mix. “It is time then.” She took the vial from Anders and swirled the blood so that it blended. “You will need to remove your armour and lie on the ground, try not to move and keep quiet, I cannot be disturbed.” 

She waited as Fenris settled on the ground, Anders sitting down as well to cradle Fenris’ head in his lap. He took some comfort in having the healer close, if anything went wrong Anders would be the most likely person to be able to stop it.

Because they had gone over every step of the ritual multiple times, Fenris knew what he was to do and what to expect. At least he thought he had. Using the mixture of blood, Merrill began to paint symbols on his stomach and then down just above his groin, the burning from the magic was more than just uncomfortable. 

Once she was done with the painting, Merrill stood and taking the dagger into hand, made a slice down her forearm to fuel the spell with her blood, chanting as she did. The burning began to increase in intensity and Fenris had to grit his teeth to keep from crying out. The pain seemed to last forever with the only focus for Fenris being the sound of Merrill’s chanting and the feeling of Anders arms around him. Then suddenly there was a bright flash and the symbols disappeared. 

The burning did not go away however; instead Fenris felt like his body was on fire in an entirely different way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex in the next chapter


	8. Chapter 8

For Fenris everything seemed hazy and distant. He was dimly aware of Anders saying something to Merrill; he knew Merrill had replied only by a slightly high pitched wine that hit his ears. He could not make out anything that was being said though. He felt like his entire body was on fire, he was desperate to be touched; he didn’t want Anders to speak to Merrill, all the man’s attention should be focused on him. When Anders finally did come over to him, picking Fenris up to carry him to the tent, Fenris couldn’t hold back a moan at the sensation of their skin touching.

Desperate for more he nuzzled close to Anders and began sucking at his neck. He was happily rewarded with a groan from Anders. “Fenris s-stop that or we won’t make it to the t-tent!” The last word came out as a gasp as Fenris bit him. He didn’t care about getting to the tent, he wanted Anders now. 

Even with Fenris fervently touching Anders, they still some how managed to make it to the ten. Fenris was only aware of this because suddenly he was being pulled away from Anders and placed on a collection of pillows and blankets that had been laid out for them on the tent’s floor. He wined in disappointment and squirmed as Anders began to carefully remove his own clothes. The mage was taking too long!

When Anders finally finished, and leaned over Fenris looking nervous, Fenris wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Anders neck and pulling him down into a hungry kiss. He swallowed Anders gasp greedily and took the opportunity to press his tongue into the mage’s mouth. He also used his leverage to bring Anders down on top of him and then rolling over so that he was on top. 

The fire within him roared as Anders’ hardening erection met with his backside. Fenris’ arched back and ground down against it.

“Maker!” Anders groaned loudly at that before grabbing Fenris’ hips to keep him from moving. “F-Fenris! We need to take this slowly!” The mage was panting and flushed with desire, Fenris did not understand why he was stalling, they both wanted this, why should they go slow!” 

Growling Fenris leaned down, pressing their foreheads together and nipped at Anders bottom lip. “No.”

Anders chuckled at that, capturing Fenris’ lips. “Alright, but we have to do this right.” His hands moved up from the ground to cup Fenris’ ass. “I want to make you feel so good.”

The words alone were maddening but not anywhere near enough. Fenris wondered if Anders felt the heat as well, the burning that fed the desires within him and which made him crave Ander’s touch. Even if Anders’s didn’t feel it, he seemed eager enough to kiss and touch Fenris, which while not enough, was not something Fenris was going to complain about.

There was a frenzied moment where what little clothing either of them had on was eagerly and quickly removed. Suddenly it was skin against skin and it was glorious, the flames of desire only increased. Any worried Fenris may have had about this were long gone; he had only one thing which he was focused on at this moment, and it was joining with the man who now had him on his back and was eagerly sucking at his erection. 

Apparently Isabela’s claims about Anders being good in bed were no lie. 

He whined in disappointment when Anders pulled away. He was not left waiting long however as Anders wrapped a hand around him and began to stroke him slowly. Through the haze of pleasure he could hear Anders rummaging around for something with his free hand. 

Soon enough Anders was turning his attention back to Fenris. “Fenris, I need you to raise you hips for me.” Anders voice was gentle as he spoke, his hands moving to rub small circles on Fenris’ hips. It took Fenris several moments to realize that Anders was no longer touching his erection; all that mattered was that Anders was still touching him. 

When Fenris obeyed the command, Anders put a few pillows under his hips and adjusted them so that Fenris was comfortable. Not long after Anders had finished Fenris felt something cold and slightly wet brushing against his entrance, he couldn’t help but squirm at the feel of it. It was too cold!

He heard Anders laugh, the mage brushing a kiss against his jaw. “Such a cute face, I’ll warm it up a little.” 

A few moments later the gel covered finger returned, this time much less cold. “I guess I don’t need to tell you to relax, you’re definitely passed relaxed. At least Merrill was right about that part of the spell. That doesn’t mean I can’t still hurt you if you’re not properly prepared, I want this to feel good for you.”

Anders free hand was on Fenris’ left hip, gently holding him in place as he slowly slid his slicked up finger into Fenris. While Fenris was no chaste virgin, he had never before been prepared; Danarius after all had always taken him roughly. The sensation of Anders finger inside of him was an odd one, but it was also not enough for Fenris. 

When Fenris moaned and pressed down against the finger, Anders held him still and chuckled before murmuring at him to be patient. He began to move the finger in and out, rubbing it against Fenris’ inner walls before it as pulled out and another finger joined it, repeating the same movements. The actions caused Fenris no pain, though the touch was unfamiliar, he actually found it rather pleasant.

Dimly Fenris became aware of his markings glowing slightly and he managed to lift his head up enough to glare at Anders accusingly, recognizing the feel of Anders healing magic. “You promised no magic.” 

Anders leaned over and kissed his brow, petting Fenris hair. “I know I did and sorry I broke my promise but I don’t want to hurt you. If I didn’t use healing magic this would hurt some, even with preparation. Not only are you tight, but in relation to my size you’re small and I could hurt you very badly.”

Fenris snorted a little at that, his head beginning to clear some, possibly do to the healing. “All humans are big, you are simply bigger than most.” In truth though Fenris had seen how large Anders was and it was intimidating. 

“Which is why I am being very careful in preparing you and using every trick I know to make sure this feels good.” While they had been talking Anders had pressed a third finger in and was slowly fucking Fenris with them, loosening the muscles as well as coating his insides. 

Fenris gasped and jerked as a jolt of pleasure suddenly bolted through him and had him pressing against Anders fingers desperately. The pleasure and fire returned with a furry and he nearly cried when Anders removed his fingers.

“I think you’re ready now.” 

His only response was a growl of annoyance from Fenris, “Do not coddle me, just fuck me already.” 

Anders only laughed at his words; the mage seemed quite jovial considering what they were doing. “You’re quite demanding.” 

Any reply that Fenris would have made was quickly forgotten as he felt Anders slip between his legs and the thick and blunt head of his erection press against Fenris’ entrance. Even with all of Anders careful preparation there was still pain when he pressed in. He had not been kidding when he said that he was large and Fenris small. His fingers clawed at the ground and his breath hitched as the head finally passed through the ring of muscle and slid into him. 

“Shhh, I’m sorry.” The pain was soon washed away by Anders healing magic, the mage continuing to whisper soothing words as he finished pushing in. 

The fire was roaring inside him hotter than ever. There was no thinking anymore there was only the fire, pleasure, and the sensation of his and Anders bodies joined together.

Anders pace was slow and gentle, though Fenris could feel the mages body trembling with the desire Fenris himself felt. It was not enough, and tired of the slow pace Fenris pulled himself away from Anders and pushed the mage down before sinking himself back onto his erection and beginning to ride him hard. The sounds he pulled out of the mage were almost animalistic and they drove Fenris crazy with desire.

His entire being radiated pleasure and soon his own cries echoed and melded with Anders’. When Anders reached up with a shaking hand to begin to stroke his straining erection, it only increased his pleasure. With Anders large hand wrapped around him, it did not take Fenris long to hit his peak, and with a cry he came hard, his seed spurting on to the mage’s chest. 

Anders was not far behind him, grabbing Fenris’ hips and thrusting up into him and crying out his name as he came. 

Fenris gasped as his markings lit up suddenly, nearly blinding them both. The fire that he had experienced since the end of the ritual seemed to flow out of his limbs and concentrate in his stomach; once again the feeling of it had changed.

Fenris was not the only one who had been glowing, though it did not appear that Justice had surfaced. As the glows slowly began to face, he felt a sense of relaxation and sleepiness settle over him. He did not protest when Anders carefully pulled out and then rolled them over, pulling Fenris into his arms and holding him tenderly.

Not usually one for being touched in such a way, Fenris had no complaints about it tonight. Instead he curled up against Anders warm chest, and drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Morning came but Fenris did not wake up with the dawn as he usually would. When he did wake up the sun was already high over head, and he could head people speaking nearby.

“Do you think it worked?” He recognized Hawke’s voice immediately, and without meaning to he listened in on the conversation. 

“We won’t know for a few weeks if it’s worked or not. In every way it should be the same as a regular pregnancy.” Merrill’s voice seemed unusually loud, and Fenris couldn’t help but fight back a wince at the sound of it, pressing a hand to his forehead. “Like any fertility drug, the spell is designed to help a child to be created but down not guarantee it will happen. I am not a healer, so it will be Anders job to keep an eye on Fenris to see if he does become Fenris. My role now is to ensure that the womb I created for the child is kept stable so that the baby will be able to grow.”

He heard rustling as one of them shifted. “I’ll be honest, it’s all too complicated for me, but I’ll support Fenris and help him in anyway that I can.” Fenris couldn’t help but smile a little, appreciating that Hawke and the others were willing to aid him in something that was by all accounts an insane undertaking. 

Carefully he disentangled himself from Anders who was curled around him. He couldn’t help but wince a little as his body protested moving. Fenris tried his best to ignore that fact that not only was he nude but so too was Anders and that was something he really did not wish to think about. He needed to wash the evidence of last night’s activities away as soon as possible; he felt sticky and unclean. Quickly he got dressed and headed out.

As soon as he exited the tent he was immediately accosted by his companions. 

Merrill and Hawke asked questions that mostly focused on how he was feeling, Merrill especially being concerned about any adverse effects he may be experiencing due to the blood magic. He assured them both that he felt fine. Isabela however had other things on her mind, which did not surprise him in the least. “So,” she drawled, draping herself over him. “How was he? Did he make you tingle? Light your fire? Wet your whistle?” There was no doubt she could have gone on forever

Fenris sent her what he hoped was one of his most deadly glares. Given the way that her face softened in a look that was almost pity, he could tell that he had failed. Instead of continuing her interrogation, she hooked her arm into his and began to lead him away. “Let’s get you washed up and then we can talk about all the glorious details. I’m sure kitten and Anders will want to examine you eventually, but first you need to get clean and relaxed.” 

He made no protest as Isabela lead him toward the stream that was located near to the camp. Any relief he may have felt was quickly squashed as Isabela helpfully informed him that other than the encouraging and entertaining sounds that had come from the tent, the night had been fairly quiet. Her comments mortified him, it brought what had happened into clarity, he could remember very little of the night, but apparently everyone had heard every detail of what had happened.

“You sounded like you were really enjoying yourself, it was great. Too bad we only got to listen in on it and not watch.” Once again she wasn’t at all bothered by his glare, disentangling herself from him when they reached the stream. “Go and wash up, I’ll keep watch.” She gave him a little push before settling herself on rock just up from the stream, her back facing him. “I sweat on my ship that I won’t peak

It was a testament to how weary and distracted he was that Fenris did not recall that Isabela had no ship. Without a second thought he stripped down and slipped into the water which was cold but not entirely unpleasant, the coldness gave him something to focus on. He was quick to wash himself off, spending extra time scrubbing his lower body. When he was done he was content to simply swim around in the stream to try and relax.

In all honesty, Fenris remembered very little about what had happened the night before. He remembered arriving, and Merrill casting the spell, but after that there were no more concrete memories, only sensations and the feeling of being filled, and then . . .

Fenris cut off that line of thought, instead pressing a hand to his flat stomach. Had the spell worked? Merrill had told Hawke and Isabela that they could not know right away. Until he knew whether or not the spell had succeeded, Fenris knew that he had to continue to find other ways to gain his freedom. Danarius would come for him; he knew that with complete certainty.

Shaking his head, Fenris banished the thoughts; there was no point in focusing on such things at this time. He could dawdle in the creak all day but he knew that he would have to face Anders eventually, as much as he wished it there was no ignoring what had occurred. 

Fenris was perfectly contend to deny how much he had enjoyed himself based on what he could remember. One of the reasons Fenris wished to put off a confrontation with Anders was because he had no desire to listen to the mage gloat, he had heard of the mages sexual conquests and had no desire to be just another notch on his belt. If one were to believe Isabela and her stories, Anders was some sort of sexual paragon. In any case Anders sexual experiences completely dwarfed Fenris’, and Fenris was not about to allow that to be used against him.

He was startled out of his thoughts by Isabela’s voice. “Done yet sweet thing? I think our possible papa to be is out on the prowl.” 

Not at all appreciating the reminder, Fenris slipped out of the water and dressed quickly to go and rejoin Isabela. It was time to go and face what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter. Fenris isn't quite ready to deal with what happened yet. Pretty soon he won't have a choice though.


	10. Chapter 10

Fenris was not a patient man by any stretch of the imagination, and it was possible that he may have some anger issues. When he had learned that it would take at least three weeks for Anders to detect any definitive sign of life, Fenris had not been amused. He was even less pleased when Anders informed him that given Fenris’ circumstances; even that amount of time was not a sure thing. For now Fenris would simply have to be patient and continue to follow Anders instructions on keeping healthy and not doing anything stressful that could endanger his life

Apparently that did not apply to Anders though as less than two weeks later the mage was off with Hawke on some adventure to the Bone Pit to check on the miners. At the very least Hawke had enough foresight to bring Aveline and Varric with them, if they encountered more dragon’s the two of them would prove useful.

Before they had left Anders had given Fenris strict orders on what he was allowed and wasn’t allowed to do until they got back. There were far less dos then there were do nots on the page. Most of the things that he was allowed to do involved eating certain foods, resting, making sure someone from their group knew where he was at all times. The do not list included things such as; no wine, which Fenris had already given up, no stress, no hard physical labour, no wandering around in the middle of the night, no wild parties with Isabela, no mercenary jobs, and no hunting down slavers. 

Or as Isabela had so helpfully put it; no having any fun at all. 

Without saying much Fenris had agreed to abide by the rules on the list and watched Anders leave without any other words being exchanged between them. 

Fenris would never admit that he was worried, that fell into the category of things that he did not want to think about in regards to Anders. There was in fact a list of things that fell into that category and it seemed to be getting longer by the day. 

After the night of the ritual, Fenris had avoided any attempts Anders had made to speak with him about what had occurred. The first few times they had seen each other after that night Anders had tried to speak with him, but Fenris had avoided the subject or simply refused to talk about it, eventually the man had given up.

Fenris did not wish to deal with the confusion that surrounded his opinion of Anders. Even though he did not remember things in detail, he knew that Anders had been gentle with him, and that they had both enjoyed their night together. 

In a way Fenris was grateful that Anders had given up pursuing the topic, he had no desire to deal with the confusion that arose within him when he thought about Anders. The made still annoyed him, and his constant lectures on the plight of mages made Fenris wish to throttle him, but something had changed for the last few weeks. The fact that Anders had been willing to agree to help Fenris, even if it meant using something he was against, made Fenris look at Anders in a new light. 

Of course things could never be simple for Fenris. In addition to this changing opinion, Fenris’ dreams were also plagued with the memory of their night together. What he couldn’t remember his mind filled in with different scenes and scenarios; the scene often altering in his dreams and offering many other examples of the sort of things he and Anders could do together. 

The dreams did nothing to help the turmoil of confusion that Fenris was feeling; they only helped to make him more frustrated and angry with the situation.

At present though, Fenris was trying his best not to think of anything involving Anders. If the mage wanted to run off and try and get himself killed by giant spiders, the undead and possibly dragons then so be it. Fenris wasn’t going to concern himself with it, or at least that is what he was telling himself.

Currently he was lounging in his bed with a book that Isabela had more than happily lent him. Fenris suspected that was because it was one of her own stories given where things were going in the story. Since he had been ordered to get plenty of rest, he had forgone his armour in lieu of more casual clothing consisting of a long, black sleeveless vest, as well as his usual leggings. His armour was places neatly in the corner on the armour stand, his sword however was resting within easy reach should it be needed.

He was just about to reach a rather steamy part in the novel where the rogue prince was seducing the young apostate mage, when his stomach clenched hard and nausea bubbled up without any warning. He has just enough time to scramble over to the chamber pot before he began to empty the contents of his stomach. He spent several minutes like this, retching until there was nothing left and all he could manage was a painful dry heave.

Fenris was fairly familiar with the feeling of being ill; there had been many times in the past were a night spent drinking had let to mornings spent hunched over the pot. It had been almost a month since he had touched wine, and never before had he been so violently ill from it.

A flash of panic shot through him, could this be a side effect of the ritual? There was no telling what effects the blood magic could have on him, something could have gone wrong, or there was the possibility that Merrill had cursed him instead of helping him, he had been anything but kind to her in the past. 

The nausea came again; it would have sent Fenris to his knees if he had been standing. He knew that this was not normal, but with Anders gone there was no one else for him to turn to who could help him if magic was the cause; no one except Merrill. 

Staggering to his feet, he made his way out of the manor, not even thinking to grab his great sword or don his armour. His mind was focused only on getting to Merrill. The rolling in his stomach had not ceased and Fenris had to stop frequently and fight back the urge to vomit. It took him far longer than it should have to exit the mansion and make it out into the streets of Hightown.

Navigating Hightown without attracting the attention of the guards was not an easy task. At most he managed to stagger through the streets avoiding their attention by appearing to be a drunkard. It did not take much to keep up the appearance; he staggered through the streets, having to stop constantly, and he knew that he must look horrible given the occasional look of disgust that was thrown his way by people he passed. Though he had not planned the ruse, it worked to his advantage, and he was lucky enough to make it to Lowtown without any added troubles.

Unfortunately that was where his good luck ended. 

Even with the extreme nausea, Fenris knew the moment trouble had found him. As a trained warrior and bodyguard he had learned to sense shifts in atmosphere, listen for little signs of assassins, and anyone who would do his master harm. These skills had continued to be of use to him during his time on the run and his time in Kirkwall, and they were likely the only thing that saved him from a knife in the back.

Sensing the danger, Fenris pushed himself away from the wall that he had been using as support, stumbling a little as he did. Seconds later he hear the sound of what was likely a knife slashing at where he had just been.

Fenris reached for his sword at his back, but his hands met nothing, his sword and his armour were both back at his mansion. He felt panic flash through him, he could hear his assailants coming closer, and judging by the number of footfalls he heard there was likely three of them.

Steadying himself, and turning to face them, Fenris drew upon his lyrium markings, bathing the area in their glow. “You are very stupid men if you think to face me.”   
One of his attackers laughed mockingly. “You’re not so tough. We watched you stagger your way down here.”

“We know some men who are willing to pay good money if we apprehend the elven slave with the white tattoos.” One of the others added, drawing a jagged blade. “If you come quietly we promise not to hurt you too bad.”

Fasta Vass! Just his luck that he would run into would be slavers. “You are fools then, and soon you will be dead fools.” 

Knowing that surprise may be the only way for him to defeat the men, Fenris launched himself at the leader, his hand phasing through the man’s chest and crushing his heart with little effort. 

He did not allow them any chance to prepare before he launched himself at the leaders, his hand phasing through the man’s chest and crushing his heart easily. Unfortunately a wave of vertigo and a surge of nausea hit him as he let the body drop to the ground; the power of it had him falling to his knees retching.

While they may have been taken by surprised by their leader’s death, the remaining two men did not run, instead they were encouraged by Fenris’ weakened state. “We’ll make you pay for that filthy knife-ears.”

As they advanced upon him Fenris felt a flash of fear; every step he had taken to gain his freedom would mean nothing if he was taken again or worse killed while defenceless. He struggled to get to his feet but could barely manage lifting his head; the glow from his markings went out without his will. 

Once again darkness descended on the area. Fenris could still make out the silhouette of the two men in the dark, and he had no doubt that they still had a fairly good idea where he was, even if they could not see him as well. None of them however expected the dagger that suddenly sailed over Fenris’ head and imbedded itself in the forehead of the man who had spoken last.

“I’m terribly sorry to interrupt this party boys, but I have a bit of an issue with you threatening my fine Elven friend here.” Fenris turned his head to watch as Isabela swayed out of the shadows, the first daggers’ twin held at ready in her hand. She spoke to the remaining thug, twirling the dagger casually. “Since I’m in a good mood tonight, you get to the count of three before I throw this dagger; if you’re lucky and I don’t hit you then you get to live.” 

The man squealed in a way that remind Fenris of an animal being brought to slaughter and turned to run, making his way toward the stairs to Hightown, possibly to seek a guard for aid. 

Both Fenris and Isabela watched him run, Isabela beginning to count as soon as the man took his first step, “One, two,” She readied her dagger and with what seemed like only a slight amount of effort threw it. Fenris followed its trajectory, a feeling of satisfaction settling over him as he watched it strike the centre of the man’s back. “Three.” The man fell to the ground with only a muffled thump.

Isabela retrieved both of her daggers, cleaning them off on the corpses clothes before making her way back over to Fenris. “You don’t look so hot sweet thing.” Bending down she looped his arm over her shoulder and stood. “I know exactly where you’re headed though, and since I am so very kind at times, I’ll gladly escort you there. No thanks needed.” 

There was something about the way Isabela was acting and the way she sounded that told Fenris that she was worried. Perhaps he looked as bad as he felt. It made him consider how his course of action may affect his companions and their lives. Anders had told him that he would be restricted in the things that he could do, there would be no way that he could join the others in battle if the pregnancy did occur. 

It gave Fenris pause, and made him feel regret. There was nothing that could be done about it now, especially if the spell had succeeded. It was simply too late to regret his decision now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other than the fact that I spent most of the summer working on editing the fic, I have no good reason for how long this chapter took. Hopefully you enjoy and don't want to murder me by the end of the chapter.

The walk to Merrill’s small house in the Alienage was hell for Fenris. Even with Isabela practically holding him up, every step was a struggle, particularly give that the nausea was showing no sign of abating. 

Despite that the alienage was not far from the steps down to Lowtown, it took them well over half a candle mark to get to there. They had been forced to stop three times so that Fenris could retch pitifully, his stomach so empty he was barely even brining up acid. During these moments Isabela would stand beside him and rub his back in what was perhaps an attempt at comfort but in actuality did little to help. Fenris appreciated her attempt at comfort; it was good to know that he was not alone as he faced whatever was going on.

The journey was relatively uneventful otherwise, much to both of their relief, with neither of them saying much as they walked. When the door to Merrill’s house finally came into sight it was a huge relief for Fenris. He hadn’t been sure he would be able to make it much longer.

Apparently Merrill had been waiting for them, they did not even make it to the door before she came rushing out of the house stopping only long enough to loop Fenris’ free arm around her shoulder to help Isabela get him inside. Despite her size, Fenris was surprised to discover that she was relatively strong. 

The two of them helped Fenris walk to Merrill’s bedroom and aided him in getting into the bed. Merrill said nothing as she carefully pressed her small hands over Fenris’ stomach. A frown marred her face as she concentrated her hands moving as she searched for something. It was a relief to Fenris that she used no magic; he was not sure how his markings or his body would react to it at the time. Eventually she pressed down on an area that cause him to moan in agony and try to curl away from her questing hands.

Merrill quickly pulled her hands away, moving them to soothe down Fenris’ hair in a comforting manner. “I know lethallin.” She murmured softly, continuing her actions, she turned her attention to Isabela. “I had hoped that it was not as bad as I feared but. . .” Fenris watched her shake her head sadly. “Isabela I need you to go and get Anders. I fear that we cannot wait for them to return form their trip to the Bone Pit. I can use magic to stall for no more than a few hours.”

Fenris felt as though a cold bucket had been thrown over him as dread set in at Merrill’s words. Why did she need to stall for time? What was happening inside of him that required Anders there as quickly as possible to treat him? He knew something was wrong when the pains had first begun. 

Isabela looked uncertain, her gaze meeting Fenris’ own, offering him what meant to be a comforting smile, before focusing on Merrill once again. “Are you sure Kitten? I don’t feel comfortable leaving him in this condition to go off hoping that I can find our resident healer before anything bad happens. 

Merrill turned away from Fenris, making it impossible for him to see her expression. When she spoke she had schooled her voice so that it was difficult to tell her emotions, even so it was not difficult to tell she was worried. “I’m certain. The sooner he gets here, the more likely that we any reverse any possible damage.” She stood up, pressing a kiss to his forehead, despite any protest he may have had. “Rest now lethallin.” There was no magic behind her words, but Fenris found himself feeling drowsy all the same; he struggled to stay awake. 

Standing up, Merrill gestured at Isabela to follow her out of the room and into the kitchen. While Fenris could no longer see the two women he could hear them easily. “I have no skills for healing, but I have enough knowledge with herbs from my time as First to my people, I am hopeful be able to use to buy us enough time for you to return with Anders.” 

She began to make a fair bit of noise, opening and digging around in the cupboards. Fenris suspected it was to try and drown out the sounds of the conversation she was having with Isabela; Fenris had been trained to be able to pick up on things in loud areas and could easily distinguish their voices over the racket. 

“I suspect that Fenris’ illness is caused by one of two possibilities; both which will end in the same result. Either Fenris’ markings are fighting against the blood magic used to create the womb within him, or his body is rejecting the pregnancy.” Merrill’s voice dipped lower and Fenris’ had to strain his ears to hear what she was saying. “Both scenarios will end with the failure of the pregnancy and possibly Fenris’ death.”

“How do you something is actually going wrong?” Isabela asked and Fenris could hear the worry in her words. Her tone was hopeful as she continued, though it lacked its usual confidence. “I know it’s a little soon for pregnancy sickness, but some women get it early. It’s not like this is a normal pregnancy so there’s always that possibility isn’t there?”

The sigh Merrill released was full of resignation and was uncharacteristic for someone who was usually so optimistic and joyful. “Truly I wish this was the case, but I know that it’s not. When I used my blood and set the spell I bound myself to it; I knew the moment the spell took effect. Even know I can feel it slowly unravelling, attacking Fenris’ body. If we don’t get Anders here as soon as possible Fenris will lose the child and possibly his life.” The words held so much conviction behind them; Merrill held no doubts about this inevitable possibility. 

Fenris continued to listen despite the spell and his own fatigue trying to pull him in to sleep; the strong surge of nausea hitting him suddenly helped to keep his mind more alert. The feeling of acidic bile at the back of his throat was almost a cruel reminder of what was at stake. If Merrill was right and this was his body rejecting the child, then he may not have much time yet. She seemed to be then there must be something that could be done. 

Anger surged through him at the thought that Anders being here could mean life or death, not only for Fenris but also for their potential child. Merrill had told him how delicate the next few weeks could be for Fenris, and he had promised to look out for him. Instead of being here though, Anders was off gallivanting with Hawke, probably with very little care or concern as to what was going on with Fenris. 

Fenris pressed a hand on his still rolling stomach, trying to fight down his anger, which only seemed to be causing him to feel worse. Lately he had been thinking a great deal about the child that may have sparked to life within him wondering what would come after its birth. He had never been around children and while he was terrified and nervous, he was curious and perhaps slightly excited about having a child. It appeared now that all of those thoughts were for naught. Trusting blood magic had been foolish leading only to horrible results; he had endangered not only his own life but the life of an unborn child as well. 

The sound of the door slamming shut brought his attention back to the moment and caused him to jolt in surprise. It appeared that while he had been deep on thought, Merrill and Isabela had finished their conversation and Isabela had hopefully gone off to find Anders. 

Merrill came in to the room sooner after with a steaming mug; the smell of it had Fenris wrinkling his nose and covering his mouth.

Seeing the look on his face, Merrill attempted a smile. “I know it doesn’t smell very good, but you should drink it. I’m hoping that it will help with your symptoms, especially the nausea and slow down the erosion of the spell. The longer we can hold off the effects, the better chance for you and your child. It will also help you sleep since it seems you have fought off my little sleep spell.” There was a note of admonition in her voice. “Drink it as quickly as you can and it won’t be so bad.”

Fenris took the cup and fought down any urge to vomit, he would do whatever he could to save his life and the life of his child. Taking a deep breath he drank the potion as quickly as he could. It wasn’t long after Merrill took the mug from him than he was already falling asleep, his stomach starting to calm for the first time in hours. 

He wasn’t even aware when Merrill began to chant and cast a spell.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by the letter A for Anders as we switch the stories point of view.

There are times when people experience a persistent sensation that something is very wrong, and even though they do not know why they have this sensation it will not leave them. 

Anders was currently experiencing such a sensation.

Hours after leaving Kirkwall to feeling that something was wrong had not so much crept up on him as it had practically slammed into him, and it had not gone away the entire time they had been at the bone pit. The sensation became so distracting that Anders nearly lost his head to a giant spider at one point, the creature having come up behind him without him noticing.

Spider goo coated Anders hair and the back of his coat when a well placed crossbow bolt found the spider’s chest and caused the thing to explode. “Much appreciated Varric.”

Varric didn’t seem apologetic at all as he settled Bianca on his back. “Better spider gloop than your own blood. Pay a little more attention Blondie if you don’t want it to happen again though. As much as Bianca and I enjoy saving people, we usually prefer them to be lovely damsels.” 

“You’ll not find any sort of damsel in here.” Aveline commented as she passed by them to go and check for any other eight legged surprises. If anyone were to fall into the role of damsel in distress it certainly wasn’t the captain of the Kirkwall guard. 

“A dwarf can dream though.” Varric sighed sadly, “It would make for a great story to; everyone loves stories about heroes saving the beautiful damsel.” 

Aveline’s snort of derision echoed throughout the cave but she made no further comments about the topic.

Anders chuckled as he dug out a cloth in an attempt to clean the spider guts off of himself, at least somewhat. “I doubt Bianca would approve of such a past time, you’ll have to stick to your stories and dreams. It’s too bad Bianca won’t share though.” 

Varric nodded sagely and patted Anders arm, “I’m a one girl dwarf Blondie, and that’s just the way it has to be.”

Before Anders could reply, Hawke joined then happily stuffing his bag with the items that he’d looted off of spider’s corpses, Anders could see at least one pair of torn trousers in the bag, he didn’t doubt Hawke had found more junk than treasure. “I think we’re pretty much done cleaning this place out, we only have one more cave to clear out and then we can head back home.”

Anders raised an eyebrow at that, exchanging a quick glance with Varric before turning back to look at Hawke. “You know there’s going to be something big and tough to kill in it.” 

“I’m with Blondie; we need to be prepared for something big and deadly.” Varric made a show of checking over Bianca to ensure that she was ready. “It won’t be easy; then again easy doesn’t make for good stories.”

“It’s not fun if it isn’t a challenge.” Hawke said with a laugh, his focus turning to Anders. “Can we trust you to focus? You’ve been distracted all day.

Aveline nodded in agreement as she rejoined the rest of the group. “We all have our roles to play in battle, you are the healer and we cannot afford to have you become distracted at a critical moment.” 

Running a hand through his still sticky hair, Anders let out a sigh. “I don’t know what’s going on with me today, I just feel like there’s something wrong and I can’t put my finger on what it is. I just know that it’s been bothering me since we left Kirkwall.” 

“You’re probably worried about Broody.” Varric volunteered, “I know that I’m worried about him. Don’t tell him that though.” 

Hawke nodded in agreement with Varric’s words. “As soon as we finish up with whatever is in that last cave and touch base with the miners we can head back. You’ve already taken care of their wounds so there won’t be any reason for us to stick around.”

Words could not express how relieved Anders was to hear that and maybe they were right in thinking that the sensation of something being wrong was because he was worrying about Fenris. In truth he’d been worrying about Fenris since that night of the ritual.

After the ritual he had barely spoken with the elf about anything that had happened, and other than checkups he hadn’t even seen him all that much. Anders knew that Fenris probably didn’t want to discuss anything that had happened between them, especially the part where they’d had mind blowing sex, but if they were going to have a baby and raise it together, then they needed to deal with their issues.

Even though three years after he first met the elf, Fenris was still a narrow minded mage-hater, Anders understood why Fenris felt the way he did. It was for the same reasons that the sight of Templars had Anders blood boiling and Justice threatening to take control. That didn’t mean that Anders didn’t want to help Fenris see that all mages weren’t the same. 

The Maker had seen fit to bless Anders with the opportunity to have sex with Fenris, and even more unlikely to bless him with a child, then maybe he could give Anders the chance to help Fenris. Not that Anders expected that to be easy. 

Anders couldn’t help but scoff at his own line of thought; he and Fenris would reconcile their differences when dragons reappeared in Kirkwall.

“Let’s get this over with, there’s no reason to delay any longer.” The others nodded in agreement and after ensuring that all their equipment was ready and that they had healing, lyrium, and stamina potions are were close enough at hand, they headed into the next cave.

When they entered the room Anders wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or cry when the dragonlings began to appear. 

They were lucky that these dragons were only younglings or the battle would have taken a lot more out of them than it had. With Aveline charging at the dragons with her sword swinging, Hawke darting in close behind to distract and stun, and both Varric and Anders attacking from a distance, with Anders throwing out healing spells when then were needed, they made relatively quick work of the dragons after the shock of seeing them wore off. It was a messy battle but when it was over they were all more than ready to be done with the Bone Pit for as long as possible.

“Dragons,” Varric said with a shake of his head and he began to pick up the spoils that the dragons had dropped. “And I thought I’d seen everything that Kirkwall had to offer.”

“This is nothing; until you fight talking darkspawn or an undead high dragon you haven’t seen anything.” Anders commented as he finished healing up a particularly nasty burn on Aveline’s arm. “Now that we’re done here let’s go.” The feeling of something being wrong had grown over the last hour, Anders was now positive that something was horribly wrong. “I want to get back to Kirkwall as quickly as possible.” 

Everyone was in agreement with that, after the dragons no one wanted to loiter and see what other surprised the Bone Pit might hold for them. After stopping quickly to speak to the foreman of the mine and let him know that the problem had been dealt with, they finally began to make their way back to Kirkwall. 

“Who’s that?” Hawke asked suddenly, not long after they had left the mine. There was a figure running toward them, arms waving to catch their attention. As the person came closer Anders recognized Isabela, and he knew; the anxious look on her face, the obvious signs that she had been running quickly and for awhile, were all signs that pointed to something bad. 

She didn’t even wait until she reached them before she began to shout, her words coming out between pants for air. “Anders! Get moving quickly! You need to get to Merrill’s it’s Fenris!” 

It was all she managed to say before she stopped to catch her breath; it was also all Anders needed to hear. Without waiting for the others, Anders took off as fast as he could the way that Isabela had come. From the beginning he had known that he should not have gone with Hawke! His instincts had told him that something was wrong and he had ignored him, and now something had happened to Fenris.

Anders could only pray to the Maker that he made it back quickly and save Fenris.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter and it didn't take half a year!

Anders was exhausted and out of breath by the time they reached the Alienage. Despite this he continued to push forward, forcing his body to obey him until he reached Merrill’s small house. He pounded on the door once and prepared to break the door down if needed. 

“Merrill!” The words were barely out of his mouth before the door was being yanked open and Anders was dragged inside. 

Merrill pulled him to the small bedroom where Fenris lay resting on the bed. Anders could feel the spell that was keeping him asleep. He mentally nodded and Merrill’s use of it, it would ensure that Fenris could no exacerbate his condition and that the pain he was feeling was lessened. 

“I’ve done what I can, but he’s still fading, you have to hurry.” Merrill flitted nervously next to him as Anders made his way over to the bed. “He’s fighting the sleeping spell and his body continues to fight me.” 

Anders only half listened to her, he knew what she was saying was important but his concern was mainly on Fenris. Through her babbling he heard her ask if there was anything that he thought he would require. 

“I’ll need lots of lyrium.” Anders said, rolling up his sleeves and immediately focused on Fenris. As soon as he allowed his healing senses to take over he could feel the wrongness. Fenris’ body was trying to rid itself of what it presumed was an intruder and a danger to it. It wasn’t just the artificial womb that it was fighting against; within Fenris’ body was the tiniest spark of life, one that was just beginning. Unfortunately the only thing that was keeping that life safe was the spell that had created the artificial womb it dwelt in. 

Anders could feel Merrill’s connection to the womb. At some point she had strengthened the spell and was using her own powers to sustain it. If Anders didn’t fix things soon she would be depleted and her life force would be all that was sustaining the spill. 

He felt a brief moment of respect and gratitude for Merrill. Despite her choice in magicc, which he would forever disapprove of, the lengths she was going through to aid Fenris was admirable. If not for Merrill, Anders knew that he would not have made it here in time. 

There was time to think about such things later though, Fenris was still in danger and Anders couldn’t afford to allow himself to be distracted. 

Anders focused on Fenris’ body, he knew what the problem was but fixing it would not be so easy. Usually when he healed illness in people he encouraged the body to push out the virus that was intruding on it. With Fenris he would have to convince the body that the child growing within Fenris was not a disease that needed to be purged, but instead was a part of Fenris that needed protection. 

This would require more than just healing, it would also require compulsion.

Pulling out of his trance slightly, Anders turned to Merrill. “I’m going to need your help if we’re going to save them both.”

Merrill nodded without hesitation. “What do you need me to do?” 

Anders couldn’t believe what he was going to say. “I need you to do blood magic. We need to convince Fenris’ body that the baby isn’t a disease that needs to be destroyed. In essence I need you to put a compulsion on Fenris’ body, a sort of thrall if need be.” 

“Oh no, I couldn’t do that!” Merrill took a step away from him. “It’s wrong to take control of someone in that way.” 

“As much as I appreciate the fact that you are a blood mage with a sense of decency, if we don’t do this we’re going to lose them both. So you’re either going to have to live with using a spell that crosses boundaries and keeps him alive, or you’re going to have to live with the knowledge that you could have done something but instead let him die.” Anders didn’t need to be looking at Merrill to know what sort of face she was making; he could practically feel the hurt radiating off of her. He didn’t care though, what mattered most right now was saving Fenris. 

He felt Merrill move closer to him, placing a hand over one of Fenris’. For a moment she said nothing. “What do you need me to do?” 

Glad that she was on board, Anders explained to her exactly what they were going to do. “I need you to cast the spell on Fenris and hold it. I’m not exactly an expert on blood magic but together we’re going to change the spell.” Anders didn’t even know if this would work, but that didn’t matter, because if they didn’t try this there would be no hope. Deep down he was surprised at how calm he was about all this, even if his healer persona had taken over. “We’re going to manipulate Fenris’ body into no longer seeing the baby as a threat, and if we can manage it to see it as a part of Fenris that needs to be protected.” 

“Alright.” 

There was nothing more to be said between them after that, not on the subject of what needed to be done in any case. Before they began casting, Anders made sure that Merrill had everything they needed at hand. He didn’t dare move away from Fenris, despite the time it took to prepare for what they needed to do, Fenris was still fading. Anders was constantly pushing healing magic into him in order to keep him stable. 

When Merrill began to cast, Anders turned his focus wholly to Fenris. He would need to catch the spell early on. They didn’t want it to latch on to Fenris’ mind. This was already going to be difficult enough without complications from the spell going wrong. Anders didn’t even want to think about how the lyrium may affect the spell either. 

If there had been any other way . . . but there wasn’t. If Fenris survived the night, Anders swore he would let the elf kill him ten times over for what he and Merrill were doing.

The smell of blood was in the air but it felt so distant to Anders. He felt the moment Merrill’s spell was cast, and when it entered Fenris. This was where the difficult part would begin. Making sure that Merrill kept up the casting he got to work.

Manipulating spells was something they touched upon in the Circle but it wasn’t widely known. Mostly Healers were taught it so that they could counteract spells or curses that patients could be suffering from. It wasn’t easy though, it took a lot of concentration and mana from a mage. To manipulate a spell was like casting a spell on that spell, except not quite that simple. 

Anders poured all of his being into his casting. He took Merrill’s spell and infused his own healing magic into it, changing the properties of the spell. There was a point where the two spells clashed causing Fenris to arch and scream, his lyrium markings flaring so brightly it left spots behind Anders eyes. Anders was quick to soothe any pain Fenris was feeling, wishing he could strengthen the sleeping spell on Fenris. Healing and blood magic were opposing forces, except that suddenly they weren’t. After the clash the two spells meshed almost perfectly and seemed to wait for Anders command. 

Taking a deep breath and downing a lyrium potion, Anders proceeded into the next phase. He took the new spell and spread it through Fenris’ body, focusing the casting on every part of Fenris that was trying to reject their child. 

_This is not an enemy._ He told them once the spell was cast. _Protect it, it is part of you._

There was a moment when he didn’t think it would work; there was tenseness in Fenris’ body that wasn’t normal. It was during that moment that Anders sent his second prayer of the day to the Maker. _Just let this work._

Then all at once the tension and pain seemed to completely drain out of Fenris, leaving him sleeping peacefully on the bed. Anders checked on that tiny spark of life, sensing that despite what had occurred it was still there and seemed to have taken no damage. Then he checked on Fenris and found the same. He made sure to soothe any residual pain Fenris may have felt when he woke up.

Pulling out, Anders turned to Merrill, noting how pale she was. “Did we save them?” She asked, her too big eyes looking at him anxiously. 

Feeling as horrible as Merrill looked, Anders nodded. “Yeah, we did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the magic part was easy enough to understand. I don't usually play mages in video games so writing magic is not my strength. I really hope I didn't murder Dragon Age lore too badly with this v.v


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the length since the last update. This chapter has been sitting incomplete for month, part of having way too many fics going at once. Hopefully it was worth the wait

It took great effort for Fenris to open his eyes. Every part of his body was aching and he felt drained, even breathing seemed to take an extra effort. He could barely remember what had happened or how he had fallen asleep. All he remembered was pain nearly as agonizing as when he had received his markings, and then nothing.

When he did manage to open his eyes, it took a moment for the to focus, everything blurred together in mottled shades of brown. There was a single candle burning nearby, distinguishable only by the red flame and the fact that staring at it too long bothered his eyes. 

Even with the pain he was feeling, Fenris felt that something was different within him. It no longer felt as though his body was attempting to rip itself apart from the inside. The relief that came from that realization was enough to allow him to relax marginally. As he did he became aware of of voices coming from outside of the room.

It took a moment of focusing and forcing his body’s aches and pains to the back of his mind before he could make out what was being said. 

“I only felt it for a moment, but I’m sure. You felt it too right?” There first voice he was able to identify was Merrill’s.

Anders deeper voice soon joined hers. “Yes, I felt it more clearly when we were repairing the damage. I’m not sure how Fenris will take it though.”

“He may not take it well, this is not exactly what he signed up for.” Merrill paused and Fenris heard the sound of movement and Anders surprised grunt. “Congratulations on becoming a father! Its so exciting!” The change of topic was not uncharacteristic for her.

So the spell had worked, Fenris moved a hand to settle over his flat stomach wonderingly. A child was now growing within him. The thought brought as much fear to him as it did relief; what kind of like could he give a child? What did he know about raising a child? Anders voice brought his attention back to the discussion currently happening. 

“It is, so long as I’m alive to see them.” Anders laugh was mildly nervous. “The spell was specific wasn’t it? This wasn’t supposed to happen.”

There was a shuffling sound, one Fenris’ mind supplanted with an image of Merrill scuffing her feet against the floor nervously. “It was only supposed to be one. It’s possible that the lyrium markings affected the spell.”

A frustrated sigh from Anders was the only response for several minutes. “After what happened, we’re not going to be able to leave him alone. He’ll have to move into Hawke’s, I can get there quickly if anything happens. The further along he gets in the pregnancy the worse it may get. We may have fixed his body’s rejection of the womb, but we’re no where near out of the danger zone.” 

“He’s not going to like it at all.” Merrill pointed out, and she was right; just overhearing them speak about his moving in with Hawke was angering him. He was no invalid! He could care for himself, even in his current condition. 

“No he won’t, let’s wait until he’s awake to worry about that.” Anders replied, ducking into the room and stopping when he noticed Fenris’ glare. “Or not. How much of that did you hear?”

Fenris fuelled as much anger as he could into that glare, managing to croak out. “Everything.” He was not pleased with how pathetic he sounded. 

Anders let out a resigned sigh. “Merrill can you please bring Fenris a glass of water.” He asked before going over to Fenris. “How do you feel? Be honest, this question is coming from a healer not someone whose heart you want to tear out and feed to them.”

The comment was not amusing in anyway. “Like a Tal-vashoth ran me through and then trampled me for good measure.” 

“I see your sense of humour is intact.” Anders chuckled, nodding in thanks to Merrill as she brought the water over. 

Merrill smiled at Fenris kindly. “Do you want some now?” When he nodded she helped him drink. “There you go.”

The water felt glorious going down, and before long the glass was empty. “I’ll go and get some more.” Merrill told, him before skipping out.

“Well then, as your physician, I’m going to need to check you over.” As much as the man annoyed him, Fenris knew that he was giving Fenris the opportunity to say no, while strongly hinting that he needed to do this.

Fenris huffed but nodded his consent. He watched Anders like a hawk; the mage did nothing more than check his vitals, reflexes, and then he laid his hands on Fenris stomach and focused. The familiar tingling of Anders hears magic flowed through him, it felt the same as the water had, cool and soothing.

There were several moments of silence as Anders checked him over with magic, it gave Fenris time to study him. He could tell that the man had not slept, there were dark circles under his eyes and his breathing was ragged, likely do to exhaustion. Fenris knew without having to be told, that Anders had been the one to save him, which would account for his exhaustion.

“Everything looks good. I healed most of the damage last night, it’s mostly some bruising left.” There was a wave of warmth in his stomach as Anders no doubt saw to the bruising. “You’ll need to eat, a baby needs lots of nutrients.” 

“So it worked.” 

Anders nodded, pulling away and dragging a chair to the side of the bed. “It did. Both Merrill and I felt the child while we were saving your life. Congratulations we’re having a baby.” He was not looking right at Fenris as he spoke, his eyes focused on Fenris’ nose rather than his eyes.

“So I overheard.” Fenris replied, frustrated at Anders behaviour. “That is not all I overheard, and I suspect that the rest of it has something to do with your current avoidance from looking me in the eyes.”

“I guess learning to read body language part of being a slave.” Anders murmured, wincing as soon as the words left his mouth.

Fenris made no move to fight back the growl of anger that escaped him. “It was.”

Looking guilty, Anders met Fenris’ eyes. “That was uncalled for. I make bad comments and jokes when I’m nervous, you should know that by now. . .not that you care at the moment.” Clearing his throat he got back on topic. “I’m not sure how much you overh-”

“From when you felt something.” Fenris interrupted impatiently.

Anders winced at that. “Right, so most of it.” Pursing his lips, Anders took hold of Fenris’ hands, to Fenris annoyance. “The spell worked better than expected. Possibly because your lyrium marking tend to enhance magic, which is why it’s so easy to heal you.” He grinned a little at that. “Considering how often you get injured, that often proves useful. In this case it may not.” Taking a deep breath, he told Fenris something the elf wasn’t prepared to hear. “It’s not just one baby Fenris; Merrill and I felt two signs of life. You’re pregnant with twins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dun! 
> 
> I think anyone who has read my Imagining Fenders ficclets, was expecting that, but surprise!


	15. Chapter 15

Twins. The word echoes through Fenris’ head as he walked through the halls of his manor, looking through the rooms. He wasn’t sure how well he could handle one child, how was he going to deal with two? The nagging thought that this had all been a terrible idea, emerged from the corner of his mind. Children were not something he had experience with, how was he going to raise them?

He shook his head stubbornly, it didn’t matter that he had no idea how to raise children, he would figure it out. He would not allow his children to suffer like he had, like so many children in the alienages did, or to ever know what slavery was like. They would be raised to be proud of who they were, even if they favoured their human side more. 

Fenris knew as well that he wouldn’t have to do it alone. As much as he and Anders had their differences, he still believed that given free reign there was the possibility mages could become like the magisters, he knew that Anders was a good man. While Fenris rarely ventured down to Anders’ clinic, the few times he had there had been children and Anders seemed to be good with them.

As for the rest of their dysfunctional family, as Hawke had termed their group; Hawke had younger siblings, Merrill was raised in a close knit clan, and Sebastian often spent time with the orphans at the chantry. Some of them at least had experience and it was comforting. At the same time it was puzzling and uplifting for Fenris to think of them as family, even if everyone did have their differences. Still he knew that they would help him through this, just as he would offer his help if they required it. 

Perhaps everything would be alright.

“Fenris, are you packed?” Hawke’s voice called from the main floor. “Anders said to make sure you didn’t daddle, he didn’t even want you to come here yourself after you passed out on him.” 

Fenris scowled at that, not particularly thrilled with being reminded of how he had passed out after receiving the news about carrying twins. Anders had decided, after he’d woken up, that he couldn’t remain in his ‘described and decaying mansion’ alone. He was informed that to remain would be a danger to his health and the health of the babies. It had taken much arguing for Fenris to finally agree to remain with Hawke. 

It was left to Hawke to explain the situation to his mother. Fenris was not worried about Lady Leandra, he would likely remain in hs assigned room most of the time and keep out of her way. Bodhan and Sandal could also be avoided, mainly because he did not wish to hear Sandal calling out ‘enchantment!’ every time he saw Fenris. His patience was already frayed at having to move to Hawke’s so that he could be watched constantly.

“I’m coming up Fenris!” Hawke called, the sound of his boots following his declaration. 

Fenris did not bother replying, instead moving to the room he had claimed as his own and beginning to pack what meager belongings he owned. There was not much to put into his battered old pack, his wet stone, some tools for repairing his armour, a few trinkets he had collected, a few change of clothes, mostly black leggings, and two daggers. The lute that he kept in his room was slung over his shoulder, he had become fond of the instrument, even though he knew little of how to play it. Perhaps he could learn during his imprisonment at Hawke’s for the next several months. 

When Hawke entered the room, Fenris didn’t look up, instead he did one last survey of the room, ensuring he had gotten everything. When he was done, he turned to Hawke. “Let us go.” 

Hawke nodded and waited for him to exit before falling into step beside him. “You know, while you’re pregnant we could work on getting this place fixed up and redecorated. I doubt you want to stay at my manor until the kids grow up.” 

Despite the fact that the idea had merit, Fenris said nothing, he was still angry at Hawke and Anders for taking away his freedom of choice in regards to where he was living. It didn’t matter that it was for his own good and the good of the children.

“You and Anders could each have your own rooms, or maybe room together, the kids will have their own rooms. We could put in a playroom, a practice room for you, and set up a room for Anders to make all his potions. There could be a big library, we’ll get you some staff, maybe a nanny to help with the kids. We’ll fix up that huge bathroom, make sure the plumbing works so everyone can take hot baths. This place will be grand and fit for a family when we’re done.” 

Fenris scoffed at that, the idea was too good coming from someone he was angry at. “And of course we will have nosy nobles and templars poking around.” 

Hawke patted him on the back, careful of the lute. “You just have to know the right palms to grease. Plus Meredith knows not to touch any of my companions, and Aveline adores you, so there may be added patrols in the area once everything is complete.” 

“This is all assuming that myself and the children survive.” While he had been bed ridden, Fenris had plenty of time on his hands and he had used that time to research pregnancy. He wasn’t sure why Hawke had medical books in his library, but they had proved useful. While Fenris hadn’t understood much of what was written, the images that accompanied the words had given him a good idea of what would happen. What had been clear to him was that chances of surviving twins was not as high as giving birth to one child.

“Fenris. . .” It took a moment for Fenris to register that Hawke had ceased walking. “You have one of the best healers in Thedas looking after you. I can promise you that Anders won’t let anything happen to you or your children. He probably wouldn’t want me to say this, but he was anxious the entire time we were away. I think he wants to be a father very much and wasn’t sure it would ever be possible. Maybe you two don’t always see eye to eye, and you’ll have to keep discussions about mage rights to a minimum, but I think this will workout.” 

Anders was a topic that Fenris thought about too often for his own liking. The make was insufferable, his ideals dangerous, and his obsession with cats odd, even Fenris could admit that he was a great healer and had shown nothing but loyalty to Hawke and their companions. Though he did not wish to think about it, Anders had been nothing but gentle during their coupling and afterward. So long as he kept his mouth shut about his mage rights crusade Fenris could tolerate him and even see himself possibly living in the same house of the man.

“We will see about the manor Hawke. For now let us worry about making it through the next few months.” Was all Fenris would by way of reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a reflective/filler chapter and the last part of this stage of the fic. Next few chapters will be more on the progression of the pregnancy and the relationship between Fenris and Anders. Fenris with mood swings to. I'm looking forward to finally writing one of the scenes I've had in mind since I started this fic. It probably won't be for at least three chapters, but the plotting is delicious >=D
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been reading this. It's always a great feeling when I see your comments or kudos. I know I don't reply to everything, but I truly appreciate them!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a thing, and that thing was actually update something *sobs* On the bright side I've actually already stated on the next chapter and it's starting on some of the scenes that I've had planned since I first started this fic. Apologies for any spelling/grammar mistakes.
> 
> Chapter is from Anders perspective

Anders sighed as he put down the document he had been reading over. It was a detailed missive from one of his informants inside the Gallows telling him about the situation there. It wasn’t good, things seemed to be constantly worse for the mages imprisoned there., Anders knew that he had to start formulating ways to get as many people out as he could. 

Unfortunately his mind couldn’t seem to focus on the task at hand; instead it kept turning back to a certain broody elf and the children he was currently carrying. 

Anders own children.

If Anders was honest with himself, he would never have imagined any of this was possible. Ignoring the entire male pregnancy part, which should have been impossible, the fact that he was going to be a father was unimaginable. The thought had only occurred to him in his wildest dreams, and not at all since he’d merged with Justice. 

/This is a distraction that we do not need/ Justice rumbled unhappily, and not for the first time that night. He had been against the entire thing from the beginning in fact. Despite being a vocal advocate for freedom, even Justice had his limits and restrictions; mostly when it came to distractions from their prime mission.

“Stuff it Justice. I made my choice and I don’t regret it. I’ve given so much for the cause, I’m allowed one thing or myself.” Or in this case two things, three if he counted Fenris, but Anders wasn’t one to count his chickens before they hatched. Things had been somewhat calmer between himself and Fenris since all of this had begun, but he wasn’t sure what to call what they had now. 

When Isabela had shown up and looking for them to tell Anders that Fenris was in trouble, Anders heart had nearly stopped. The thought that something horrible was happening had caused Anders heart to clench. At the time adrenaline had kept him from thinking too much about his strong reaction, since then though he’d had plenty of time to think about it.

Justice rumbled unhappily in the back of his mind, but Anders ignored him, his thoughts still on Fenris. Had he reacted out of fear of losing his possible child or had it actually been fear of losing Fenris? He couldn’t deny that recent events had changed his feelings about Fenris somewhat. While he had never liked the prickly elf all that much to begin with, he would never had wished ill upon him either. At most his negative thoughts toward Fenris revolving Fenris usually involved Fenris stepping on something sharp on the ground, just enough to annoy but not seriously injure.

Despite his blatant dislike of mages, and his objections to mage freedoms, Fenris rarely did anything other than talk. If Hawke sided with Anders on the fate of mages they came across Fenris did little more than complain about it before following Hawke’s lead. Anders had never seen him go out of his way to hurt someone he knew to be a mage, not unless they attacked him first. So while Fenris was an annoying prat, he seemed mostly harmless when it came to putting his words into actions; much to Anders relief, because if Fenris truly wanted to harm mages, there wouldn’t be much that could be done to stop him.

If Anders was honest with himself, he would say that he almost enjoyed his arguments with Fenris. Despite the fact that he disagreed completely with what Fenris said about mages needing to be locked up, Anders had to concede that Fenris had some valid points, especially since he had experienced the worst of what mages could possibly do. It challenged Anders to try and imagine ways that a second Tevinter could be avoided. He knew that everyone had a capacity for evil in their hearts, mage or non-mage, but as a general rule most people didn’t go around enslaving, torturing and killing others for power or fun. 

Sighing again to himself, Anders rubbed his forehead. His thoughts were starting to go in circles and it was getting him nowhere. 

If he was being honest with himself, Anders could admit that everything that had happened in the last few weeks had changed Anders opinion of Fenris. It certainly had him thinking of things with the elf that he’d never thought of before. Although things hadn’t change so much that he was planning on a house outside of the reach of the Chantry, where he and Fenris could live and raise their children together.

His opinion of Fenris hadn’t changed so much that he would be able to tolerate his bitching about mages for days on end. 

Although the thought of Fenris wearing nothing but an apron was a thought that certain parts of his body could definitely get behind. Anders doubted Fenris even knew how to cook, given what few stories he had heard about his past, it didn’t sound like Danarius had taught him anything in the way of domestic duties. Even if the elf could cook, he’d probably poison any food Anders made him out of spite.

“He’d probably laugh as I choked and died to.” Anders grumbled to himself, not that he actually believed Fenris could succeed in poisoning him if he tried; especially not in front of their children. 

The thought of children once again brightened Anders mood. He could imagine training them in their magic, should they turn out to be mages. While he’d never been patient when stuck with the apprentices, he had no concerns about issues with his own children.

/They must be taught about the struggles of their kind./ Justice stated firmly. /It is only just that they aid in freeing their brethren when they come of age./

“My children are not getting involved in the mage underground. Don’t you think that Meredith would use them against me were she to find out who they were?” 

Justice made no reply at that, but Anders could sense his annoyance at the question. It was a valid concern; both Fenris and Anders had enemies, and neither led lives that were in any way safe. If they were going to ensure the survival of their children, they were going to have to make a lot of changes.

“And no, that doesn’t mean giving up helping the mages.” Anders said aloud, before Justice could comment on Anders thoughts. “It just means we’re going to have to be a lot more careful. Which isn’t a bad thing considering Meredith’s increased awareness of our movements.” 

At least Fenris was tucked away safely in the Hawke estate where he was under the careful watch of Hawke and to a lesser extent Bodahn. Even though he hadn’t gone to visit him since Hawke had moved Fenris to the estate, he had no doubt that the elf was likely going crazy by now. He wondered how Hawke’s mother was taking all of this; it may be worth it to visit soon just to see. 

With that thought in mind, he put the document he’d been reading to the side and stretched. “I’m not getting anything done tonight, better to get some sleep and wake up refreshed.” Lucky for him, Justice seemed to be a in agreement.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so evil with this chapter. Also semi-domestic Fenris is fun to imagine. Also don't hate ^^

Pregnancy, Fenris was learning, was not an enjoyable experience. It was now three months since the ritual and he was utterly miserable. Between the morning sickness, the mood swings, and Hawke’s mother’s doting on him, he was beginning to go insane. The fact that he was practically a prisoner in Hawke’s manor, allowed outside only under supervision by no less than two of his companions, was not helping matters. He needed time alone, where he could be free to reflect on everything that was happening, without someone hanging over his shoulder.

That was why, despite all the warnings about never being out alone, Fenris was employing all the stealth that had been ingrained into him through Danarius’ training and was sneaking out of the Hawke estate on a late sunny afternoon. Hawke was on some business at the Wounded Coast and had brought Anders, Varric and Merrill along with him. Both Aveline and Sebastian were busy attending to other and Isabela was had not dropped by all day, likely busy with her own devices, which suited Fenris just fine. 

He timed his escape perfectly with Leandra’s visit to a friend’s estate and with Bodahn’s usual trip to the market to get food. Sandal often went with his father, which left Fenris completely alone other than Hawke’s mabari Duke, who he had fed a generous helping of his lunch to. The mabari was now dozing contently in a bright spot of sunlight in one corner of the study, which had become Fenris’ refuge during his time at Hawke’s. The books at least offered him some form of distraction and kept him from going insane. 

They didn’t take away from the claustrophobia of being kept inside constantly, thus his current escape attempt. 

Carefully he made his way to the door that led out into the garden and gently opened it, mindful not to make too much noise, before slipping outside and into freedom. Just the feel of the grass under his feet and the sun warming his skin was enough to elevate his mood. It didn’t cure his temporary wanderlust but that would be remedied with a walk around Hightown. Fighting back a smile, cause no doubt by his hormonal changes according to Anders, Fenris set off in the direction of the market. He had some coin on him and would perhaps find something to spend it on while he enjoyed his walk. 

It felt wonderful to be outside and not have someone watching his every move; he’d more than enough of that when he was a slave. While he could grudgingly understand why everyone was watching him so carefully, to Fenris it was a restriction of his freedoms and often made him feel as though he were back under Danarius’ control.

His own stubborn pride kept him from saying anything to Anders or Hawke, who were the ones who restricted his movements the most. While he appreciated their worry, he was not a piece of glass that would shatter at the slightest breeze. Not only could he take care of himself if need be, but his health had been improving, according to Anders, since he had been forced to live with Hawke. Other than the occasional morning nausea, which was apparently not unusual, Fenris felt great. 

Anders had even assured him that his pregnancy was going along greatly. Despite being only three months pregnant, he was already beginning to show a bulge, one that could thankfully be easily be hidden by wearing looser tunics, which were admittedly more comfortable than his armour. 

It wasn’t just physically that Fenris was feeling better either; he’d had a lot of time to come to terms with what was going on. Granted his was still nervous about raising children, he found that he was warning up to the idea more and more as the days passed. Hawke’s mother was perhaps partially to thank for that. At first she had not cared for the situation at all, and Fenris had known she did not favour elves, but she had begun to warm to him and begin speaking to him about her experiences while pregnant with Bethany and Carver.

Fenris was thankful to her for it, having someone to talk to who had gone through a similar experience was a god send. She tended to go off topic at times though, or describe things he would rather not hear, much like her son, but in general Fenris enjoyed his talks with Leandra. Lately she had begun teaching him how to knit, though Fenris had little patience for it and often ended up with tangled thread and nothing more. According to Leandra, it was important to be able to make clothes for children unless you wanted to constantly sped money on clothes, and twins meant spending a lot of coin. Her reasoning was sound, and so Fenris had continued with the knitting lessons, which along with reading gave him something to do during the long hours of the day that he was effectively locked up. 

Other than being free of his self-appointed babysitters, Fenris needed to be away from everyone so that he had freedom to think. While he had mostly come to terms with his pregnancy, there was another pressing issue that needed his attention, one that he had been avoiding. 

Things had been changing between himself and Anders over the last three months and Fenris was not sure how he felt about those changes. They seemed to be arguing less lately, although when they did fight it often became borderline violent; more than once Fenris had barely been held back from throwing something at the man. Rarer still were the moments when they would sit close together looking over books about parenting, or looking for ideas for names. 

Fenris’ favourite memory was the week prior when they were both curled up before the fire in Hawke’s library talking about the future. Anders told him about having always wished for children of his own, living on a small house with a farm and lots of cats. As he spoke Anders’ face had softened, he began smiling in a way Fenris had never seen from him before. It was a side of Anders that Fenris realized he liked, and that had seen hints of since his pregnancy began.

Listening to him Fenris could picture the life Anders wanted for themselves and their children, and he began to long for it as well. He realized that he could not imagine a future for himself and his children without Anders in it. Even more startling to him was that the thought of Anders. . . 

All thoughts fled Fenris mind when he suddenly heard a deep voice shout out in a terrifyingly familiar language. “There’s the slave! Get him!”

Shock and fear kept him grounded for a moment, as he stared wide eyed as a small group of Tevinter slavers came charging toward him. It did not take long for his instincts to kick in and he turned and fled as quickly as he could. Usually he would not have hesitated to fight off his pursuers, but he was unarmed and had more than just his own health to care about. He was hyper aware of the children who were growing within him; if he were to be caught now and taken back to Danarius, he was afraid of what his former master would do to them.

Luckily for Fenris he was fast, even without the use of his markings to boost his speed, and he knew most of the paths throughout Hightown. Unluckily for Fenris, there were several other small groups searching for him throughout Hightown and it seemed he spotted a group at every turn.

He had almost run into another group, and was wondering where Aveline and her guards were, when a spell hit him from behind, causing fire to burn through his markings. As he fell he twisted his body to avoid falling on to his stomach. Weakly he tried to get back up after, but was hit by another spell, causing him to cry out in agony. 

The spell was painfully familiar to him, and to his knowledge could only be cast by two people. When he looked up into the face of his attacker he was not surprised to see Hadriana smirking down at him. He was however very much afraid.

“There is no more running Fenris.” She gloated, signalling for the slavers to come toward him. “You’ve caused me too much trouble hunting you these last few months. I’m going to have so much fun getting reacquainted with you before I drag you back home.” She gave him no chance to reply as she hit him with the spell a third time, knocking him into unconsciousness. 

His last thoughts were of Anders, praying for him to save Fenris and their unborn children.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hark! An Update! Sorry it took so long! As usual I've been pretty busy. Hopefully It won't be another 3+ months between the next updates. Chapter is from Anders perspective. (unbetad)

Missing. The words echoes through Anders mind and left a bitter taste in the back of his throat. Hawke has shown up moments ago telling Anders that he couldn’t find Fenris, and no one seemed to have any idea of where he had gone. He was currently waiting outside as Anders finished up with his last few patients and grabbed his things.

His last patient, an elderly lady, gave him concerned look. “What ever news that young man gave you doesn’t seem to be good news.”

“The um mother of my children is missing.” Anders replied hesitantly, knowing he couldn’t exactly say that the father of his children was missing. “My friend has come to me and to help me find hi-her.”

“Well don’t sit here worrying about me dearie! This sprained ankle can wait, go find her! One of your helpers can bandage this up for me and I can come back another time for healing. Go! Go!”

Anders jerked to his feet almost unsure what he should do, before nodding and grabbing his staff and pack. “Thank you.” He then turned to Lirene, who was acting as his current aid. “I don’t know when I’ll be back, does the lantern when you’re done and go home for the night. I’ll send you a missive when I return.”

She merely nodded and gestured for him to go as she knelt next to elderly lady. “Go on then, you’re only wasting time.”

Nodding, Anders hurried to join up with Hawke. “Do we have any leads at all?” He asked, not bothering to look Hawke’s way as they walked. 

“Mother said that he was napping when she went to visit her friends, Bodahn confirmed that he was sitting in the study reading when he and Sandal left to go to the market. The mansion doesn’t appear to have been broken into, nothing is out of place in the slightest, his sword and armour are still on their stand, the only thing missing is a dagger I gave him to keep him safe since he shouldn’t be using his sword. I found Duke here sleeping like a baby in the study when I came back. It looks like Fenris may have decided to go out on his own and went missing during that time. Duke managed to track his sent through the garden and and into the streets before he lost it. Too many people coming and going masked it.”

Anders shook his head. "He shouldn’t have been left alone.” 

“He’s a grown elf, we can’t keep him caged and watch him all hours of the day.” Hawke pointed out, making more sense than Anders felt he had the right to given the current situation. “Considering we’ve had him locked up like a virgin princess waiting for her wedding these last two months, I’m surprised he didn’t try this earlier.”

Damn Hawke for making so much sense, Anders wanted to throttle him. They had all been treating Fenris like an object that needed to be locked away. Considering his past, it had probably been the worst thing they could have done to him. Sometimes when you wanted to keep someone safe it was true you did the stupidest things. 

It didn’t matter now; despite all their precautions something had had happened and now Fenris was missing. 

Inside his mind, Anders could almost feel Justice frowning. /He is not an animal to be caged./ Over the last few months the spirit had been forced to come to terms with Fenris and the pregnancy. He was certainly becoming more sympathetic toward the elf as of late, and the prospect of the children being a distraction to the cause seemed less of an issue to him every day. 

“I know he’s not.” Anders grumbled, not amuse with being chastised by the spirit, considering he had been the biggest opponent of this entire situation to begin with, baring Sebastian. 

Hawke shot him a strange look. “What?”

Anders only pointed to his head in reply, to which Hawke nodded in understanding and continued leading Anders to wherever they were going, which turned out to be the Hanged Man. “Hawke, this isn’t the time to get drunk!”

“I think you’d give me a little more credit than that after all these years Anders. We’re picking up Varric and Isabela.” Hawke didn’t bother turning to shoot Anders and insulted look, his voice conveyed it well enough. “Varric’s been talking to his people ever since we discovered Fenris missing, an Isabela has been doing whatever it is she does to get information.”

“Right. . . sorry.” The apology was half-hearted at best, but Anders couldn’t muster enough energy to care that much about a proper apology. Finding Fenris was more important than anything else. On this both he and Justice were of one mind. 

When they arrived in Varric’s suite both Varric and Isabela where there waiting for them, they both looked perturbed; which meant they had news and it wasn’t going to be good news by any stretch of the imagination.

Hawke looked between the two of them and sat down with a sigh. “I’m taking it ‘you’re not going to like this’ is going to be a harsh understatement.”

Varric sighed and ran his hands through his hair. “It took some digging by the two of us be we think we know who’s responsible for Broody’s disappearance and it’s not good.” 

“Not good also being an understatement.” Isabela added, her eyes flicking between Hawke and Anders. “My contacts around the docks have been mentioning some extra activity lately, nothing major, a new ship came in and has mostly stayed sitting in the harbour for the last three weeks. Very few people moving on or off it, no flags to flying, the kind of hush, hush you expect with smugglers.”

Anders felt dread pooling in the pit of his stomach. “Except it’s not smugglers.” He said needlessly, needing to get the words out in order to just do something.

Isabela shook her head, face grim. “One could call them smugglers of a specific nature, if you wanted to be vague about it. Putting it plainly though, it’s a slaver ship and judging by the word around the docks, the few times anyone has seen or heard movement on the ship, it’s likely it’s from Tevinter.” 

“Danarius?” Asked Hawke, voicing the question Anders didn’t dare answer. Fenris was constantly worried about the threat of his old master coming for him, his pregnancy and time spent at the Hawke estate hadn’t changed that. They’d all assured him he would be safe though, and now he was possibly in the hands of the very person he feared most. 

“Unlikely, rumour has it that the ship is possibly owned by a woman, some female magister or something. She hasn’t been seen in the last few days and the ship is being manned by a skeleton crew.” Isabela’s face was grim as she finished with the last of what she knew.

This was where Varric took over. “The Carta has informed me of unfamiliar soldiers snooping around all parts of the city, starting with Darktown and moving up to Hightown. My people say they spent quite the amount of time around Fenris’ old hideaway. Doesn’t take much to put two and two together about why they were so interested in that old place, especially since popular opinion was that it was haunted.” 

“My guess is that someone has been keeping an eye on the mansion this whole time, as well as key points in Hightown, Lowtown, and Darktown. Whoever this lady magister is, she wasn’t taking any chances of missing him.” Varric looked mildly impressed at the woman’s tenacity, but not enough for it to be insulting to the situation. “Chances are they caught sight of Broody and jumped him as soon as he was somewhere they could get to him without too many witnesses.”

Anders growled in frustration, fists clenched at his sides and Justice echoing his anger inside of his head. “That doesn’t help us in finding him! Did either of you actually find anything useful!?”

Varric looked mildly offended at the outburst. “Listen Blondie, we’re all worried about Broody, and no one is just sitting on their asses doing nothing. I’ve got people looking everywhere for any sign of where they may have taken him, it’s just going to require some time.”

“We don’t have time.” Anders hissed, his voice trembling with Fade power as Justice began rising to the surface.

“Anders this isn’t the time for this!” Hawke shouted, grabbing his arm and shaking it. “Get a hold of yourself.”

His actions did more harm than good, and Justice took over more fully. “RELEASE US. WE WILL FIND HIM ON OUR OWN AND JUSTICE WILL BE DONE.” While Justice currently had the reigns, he and Anders were of one mind, Fenris needed to be found and whoever was responsible would be punished. No one touched what was theirs.

The room was thick with tension as Justice and Hawke faced each other. No one noticed the door to the suite opening and the petite figure of Merrill slip in until she spoke up. “Oh, did I miss something? Or does everyone already know about the slavers on Sundermount? You do don’t you! I was so excited to have something to tell everyone!”

The tension in the room practically popped as everyone turned to Merrill at once. “What’s this about slavers on Sundermount?” Hawke asked first.

“The Keeper sent me a message about there being unusual activity there this past week. It’s making the clan uncomfortable; she wished to ask you to investigate it.” Merrill told them, blinking at them owlishly. “So you didn’t know?”

“There’s old slave holding caves on Sundermount.” Varric mused, “Not that far from where Daisy’s old clan is situated. It’s a remote area, not well known, from what I hear easily defendable.” 

“And would have everything stinking slavers would need to run their business.” Isabela finished. “I think we have our starting point.” 

Hawke nodded. “Anders, Merrill, Isabela and I will head up to Sundermount. Varric, I want you to get Aveline and Sebastian and keep an eye on that ship. If they aren’t there, or if they move Fenris before we can get to him, that’s where they’ll probably take him.” 

“They won’t go anywhere as long as Bianca and I are still breathing.” Varric promised, patting Bianca lovingly.

“WE MUST DELAY NO LONGER.” Justice reminded, before allowing Anders to slip back into control. “If there’s nothing else we need, we should get going immediately, I don’t want to imagine what a magister could be doing to Fenris while we’re still here.” 

“Right. Let’s go.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone for all the hits, kudos, and comments. I appreciate all the support and encouragement <3
> 
> Mild torture in this chapter

Fenris awoke with a groan, his head bounding and his body screaming at him in pain with most of the pain originating in his arms. When he tried to shift and relieve the ache in his arms, he did little more than rattle the chains that were keeping them suspended above his head. There was a moment of disorientation where he could not understand why his arms were restrained, his brain foggy still from the spell that had rendered him unconscious.

When the memories became clearer, he had to fight back a rush of panic as his lyrium markings activated and agony ripped through him centered on the cuffs closed around his wrists. Unbidden, a cry of pain was ripped from his throat and left him gasping and sagging against the wall weakly.

“Did you really think we would come here unprepared Fenris?” A mocking female voice asked from the doorway to the room. “Your time on the run has clearly done nothing for your mental capabilities. You’re more stupid than I recall.”

When the pain faded and Fenris managed to look up, it was into Hadriana’s cruel blue eyes. “Ha-dri-ana.” He ground out, tugging on the chains desperately to get at her. “If anyone is an idiot here it is you for thinking you could take me with little consequence.” 

Hadriana laughed, and slapped Fenris’ harshly across the face. “Do not insult me slave.” She grabbed his hair and pulled it up so that he could not look away from her. “If you think the pitiful group you call your friends are going to save you, then you are sadly mistaken. We have already set up surprises for them, ones that will ensure that they are not a nuisance for long. We will be long gone even if they do manage to survive; provided they can figure out where we are.”

“You underestimate them and it will be your undoing.” Fenris hissed, fighting the urge to spit in her face. If it were only himself he had to worry about he knew that he could hold out until Hawke, Anders and the others came for him. Unfortunately he now had to keep himself safe so that his unborn children did not come to any harm. If that meant grovelling before Hadriana, or at least keeping his own hatred of her down and ‘behaving’, then so be it. 

“I think not Fenris,” Hadriana practically purred maliciously. “I hold all the cards here and I’m sure that they know it, or they will if they try to stop me.” She crouched down over him, dropping his head and sliding her hands down his shoulders, chest and finally down to his slightly distended stomach. Her eyes bore into his cruelly, her gaze sharp and knowing. Fenris’ own eyes widened in horror at what she was conveying with that simple gesture and look.

Her cruel expression was reminiscent of the ones she used to give him when she tormented him during his time as Danarius’ slave. “Yes Fenris, we know.” She ran the nail of her finger over the area. “We’ve been watching you for some time; we’ve had no choice given how you’ve been locked away in that mansion for the last several weeks. During this time we’ve learned some very interesting things about your condition.” She spit out the word condition as though he had the blight. 

“I didn’t believe it at first of course, but it was easy enough to confirm while you were unconscious. Whoever laid the blood magic for the spell was good, I’ve never even heard of this in Tevinter. It was that little Dalish wench I imagine; perhaps we should take her to, with the proper training she could make a good tool.” Hadriana tapped her chin with her other hand, as though she were contemplating something. “Though I sense another’s magic there as well, I would hazard a guess and say it’s the Darktown healer I’ve heard so much about.” She pressed her hand cruelly into his stomach, causing him to wince and try to pull away. “I take it he’s the father of your child, after all this was all in a vain hope for freedom wasn’t it Fenris.” She scoffed at him, her lip curling back in distaste. “Really Fenris, trading a Tevinter Magister for a lowly Ferelden healer, you’ve sunk so low.”

“If you try and hurt my children I will rip out your heart and feed it to you.” Fenris threatened; only to be slapped again, this time with Hadrian’s nails leaving bloody gouges on his cheek.

“Do not threaten me slave, you have no power here.” She stepped back, glaring down at him as though he were a bug to be squashed. “I won’t hurt your growing spawn; Danarius will be far too interested in them to tolerate me harming them. That doesn’t mean I can’t amuse myself with the rest of your body though. As long as I don’t cross the line or use damaging magic, they should remain safe.” The sick delight in her voice had Fenris shuddering and trying to curl into a defensive ball, the memories of her tortures coming to mind. “For now, I think I’ll let you get some rest with some of our favourite moments together to entertain you in sleep.”

Drawing a knife from her robes and pressing it against Fenris’ forearm, Hadriana drew a long cut down it even as he tried to pull his arm away. “Sleep well Fenris.” She mocked, weaving the spell with his blood and before long Fenris felt the spell taking hold of him. His eyes felt heavy despite his best efforts to fight the spell, and soon they fell closed. As first images of Hadrian’s tortures appearing in his mind, he couldn’t help the cry of fear that escaped his lips before he was immersed completely in the nightmares. 

-

He came to with a cry of terror, the last painful memory clinging to his consciousness like a burr. There was something cold at his back, causing him to shiver and try to curl into himself for warmth. Once again he found himself unable to move much due to the restraints on not only his wrists but his ankles as well this time. 

It took him a moment to open his eyes and focus them, trying to take in where he was and what was happening around him. He felt disorientated; there was a throbbing behind his eyes and numbness throughout his body. Somewhere behind him was the sound of someone moving around but he couldn’t see it. 

Despite his earlier failure at breaking free of his chains, Fenris tried o tape in to his markings again, only for them to fail to even activate this time. He was completely shocked; they had never failed him so completely before, usually even under a dampening effect they flickered weakly. 

“Now, now pet, there will be none of that.” The voice from his deepest nightmares admonished gently. “You’ll only wear yourself needlessly.” Fenris felt cold fear grip his heart and he wondered briefly how Danarius had gotten to Kirkwall so fast, unless he’d already been on his way when Hadriana had captured hm.

Fenris strained his neck to try and look behind him, dreading what he would see. As if granting his wish, Danarius came around the table, reaching out a hand to stroke his face tenderly. “You’ll need all your strength for the operation.” 

“O-operation?” Fenris echoed hoarsely, throat gone dry from fear.

Danarius smile at him in a mockery of affection. “Of course my pet, we have to remove those abominations against the Maker from within you. Once they’re gone you can come back with m to where you belong and everything will be as it should be.” He turned to look at someone behind him, nodding in their direction. “I promise it will be over soon, and there should be little pain to you, I wouldn’t want to damage my little wolf.” 

Hadriana and another man, dressed in Tevinter mage robes, appeared on Fenris’ other side with a tray of knives and other tools. Dread pooled in Fenris’ stomach at the sight of the tools as realization slowly crept in. 

“No!” He shouted, jerking his wrists desperately and realizing for the first time that he could feel nothing below his chest. Once again he tried activating his markings to no avail; Danarius had cast something on him that had rendered them useless.

Clucking his tongue in disappointment, Danarius pressed a hand to Fenris’ forehead, muttering under his breath and casting a spell that rendered Fenris completely paralyzed. “I had hoped it wouldn’t come to his, but you’ve left me no choice.” He turned to Hadriana and the other mage. “Now let us begin, the sooner we rid Fenris of these parasites the sooner we can return to Tevinter and things will return to normal.” 

The two mages nodded and Hadriana picked up a large knife, staring at Fenris as she walked over and leaned down to whisper in his ear. “You should feel honoured that Danarius cares about enough about you to numb your body. If it were me I would have done this without anything and relished in your pain.” Stepping back she moved down to his stomach and pressed the blade against the skin above his pelvis. As she began to cut in Fenris screamed.

The nightmare faded and the next one began.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What, what an update!? (and it didn't take half a year either!) I have nothing much to say about this chapter other than I blame any OOCness on Fenris' part on hormones and blood magic. 
> 
> Also a big thank you to everyone who is reading, has left kudos, and comments (which I know I don't reply to v.v). I appreciate all of the support from everyone! It really gives me the drive to keep going. You guys are awesome!

How long have I been here?

The shackles on his wrists prevented Fenris from curling into a ball, allowing him only to bring his knees up as much as his distended stomach would allow. In a world where he wasn’t certain what was true or false, the proof of the children growing inside of him was an anchor to reality. It was a wonder that three months ago these children had only been a means to freedom. Since then they had become so much more as Fenris thought more and more about what their births would entail. His children; they represented a new life and purpose. Fenris wanted nothing more than to curl his arms around it and keep them safe, but how could he if he couldn’t even keep himself safe?

Ever since he’d woken up, Hadriana had ensured that he was punished for what she believed to be his transgressions against Danarius. She didn’t dare injure him physically, guaranteeing the safety of the children, but that didn’t stop her from coming up with other creative ways to torment him. Aside from using magic on his markings, which cause him pain but no injury, her second favourite method of torment was to lock him into dream that he could not wake from on his own. Most of the time he wasn’t able to determine if what he was experiencing was a dream or reality. Too many times now he’d woken up to his own screams of anguish and torment, visions of his children being ripped out of him and tossed aside like refuse, only to have Hadriana standing over him laughing at his anguish.

The dreams about his children coming to harm were truly the worst, especially when Fenris knew that any harm that came to them would be his own fault. The nightmares Hadriana forced on to him merely cemented that thought more fully into Fenris’ mind. All of this had occurred because of a selfish need to escape what he had considered to be smothering by his companions. Now he wished for nothing more than to have them here, bothering him about how he was feeling every time he so much as shifted. 

Where are you Anders?

Thoughts of Anders were another cause of deep thought for Fenris lately. He had never given the mage any reason to help him and yet, despite his aversion to blood magic, Anders had done just that. While he and Fenris did not see eye to eye on many things, it was Ander who had first begun to treat what they had as the beginnings of a family. When he wasn’t at the clinic he was spending time at the manor with Fenris, doting on him and talking to the growing twins about his day and the patients he’d had. Not once had he brought up mages rights and the plight of mages while he was doing this, despite the fact that there was a possibility that either of the children could be born mages. That was a topic Fenris tried to avoid thinking about for the time being. In the past all Fenris had given Anders were cold shoulders and even colder words; yet here he was now calling for him and not Hawke who Fenris considered to be a great friend.

The sound of the door opening brought Fenris out of his thoughts, and he couldn’t help the spike of fear when he saw Hadriana entering the room, a smirk in place as she advance toward him. “I’ve sent word to Danarius that we have found you, and soon enough we will follow after the letter. Once we return to Minrathous you will truly remember your place in the world. As soon as those abominations of yours are born, I’m sure Danarius will give you a proper punishment. I’d be surprised if he doesn’t just tear the lyrium out of your flesh, or maybe he’ll use you for more experiments, making use of you until there’s nothing left of you.”

She gazed down at him with utter contempt, her hands resting on her hips. “If you’re truly lucky and he still holds some affection for you, he’ll erase your memories and you’ll resume your previous duties.” A slow smirk morphed across her face as something else occurred to her. “Perhaps he’ll realize that this,” the words were emphasized as she put a foot on top of his swollen belly and applied the barest amount of pressure, “is all that you’re good for now and continued to breed you like a prize bitch. You’ll be a marvel of blood magic and even more of a freak than you were when we carved the lyrium into you. I think I like that the best, perhaps I’ll even suggest it.” 

Fenris struggled to remove her foot, curling his legs and trying to lash out at her with his feet, only to have them caught by shades that appeared at her side. “Now, now Fenris, you mustn’t do anything that will harm your little freaks of nature. I’m sure Danarius is eager to see them and I wouldn’t have you denying him what is his by law. Or were you so delusional that you would think that Danarius would just hand you over to the mage you bedded to sire them?”

He tried not to react to her words, but something in his face must have given away his shock. “Oh yes, we found the scroll in the squalor you call a home; quite an interesting read. But I’m afraid that it will become moot after you’re home and your companions, especially that healer of yours, are dead. We’ve already set several traps and surprises for them, just in case they’re stupid enough to come after you. For their sake, you had better hope that they aren’t. Since you won’t be able to witness it for yourself, how about I show you just what we’ll do to them if they come here? It’s the least I can do for you.” It took very little effort for Hadriana to summon forth the blood magic that would send him into the nightmare’s and before Fenris could even take a breath to cry out he was already submerged in another nightmare.

-

The first thing Fenris heard was the sounds of fighting, muffled by the door that stood between him and his freedom. He didn’t dare lift his head from where it was slumped forward on his chest. Despair held him tightly in its clutches, and Fenris felt no sense of hope. Survival was his only focus now; so long as he lived his children had a chance; perhaps he could try to bargain for their safety with Danarius by giving the man everything he wanted. It may be the only hope he had for them; if Anders lived he could lay claim to them, Danarius could not deny another mage his paternal rights if the mage was strong enough to hold his own in the Imperium. Anders may be a healer but Fenris knew that he could more than hold his own in a battle, especially if he drew on Justice for extra support to counter Danarius’ blood magic.

Fenris nodded to himself, deciding that this would be the best course of action. He could not fight his way to freedom this time, and he wouldn’t fight Danarius as long as the children were kept safe. 

A loud explosion rocked the room he was in as Fenris made peace with he needed to do to ensure survival. Without him realizing it, the sounds of battle had gotten closer, almost right outside the door to his cell. A swell of hope arose in Fenris before he could quash it; Anders had come to save him! Then Hadriana’s taunting words from earlier came to mind and Fenris hoped that it wasn’t them, that they were back safely at the Amell estate.

A familiar female voice crying out in pain had Fenris squeezing his eyes shut, trying to block out the sounds, hoping that perhaps this was just another one of Hadriana’s nightmares and none of this was real. It didn’t help that the last time Fenris had thought he was being rescued it had begun similar to this. Just like now, that time to seemed so real.

When he heard the door to his cell swing open and someone approach Fenris trembled, not wishing to once again see the image of one of his friend’s mangled bodies. The last time it had been Varric, several arrows shot into his body, Bianca dragging limply behind him. It wasn’t Varric this time however, was the sound of Hawke’s voice that greeted him. 

“Fenris we found you.” When Fenris dared to open his eyes it was to Hawke’s bloody face as the man teetered before him. Fenris could see an open wound on his right side that was bleeding profusely, and there were several burn marks along his arms. In truth he looked like hell warmed over and when he reached forward Fenris could not stop himself from flinching back, thinking this was another nightmare. Hadn’t Hadriana said that she would crush his hope of escape? Or was what she said about there being no hope of his friends making it to him alive true? 

“Fenris. . .” When Hawke’s eyes rolled back in his head and his body pitched toward Fenris, he couldn’t help the scream of anguish that came out of him. Whatever the truth about what had just occurred was, Fenris couldn’t handle it after so many minutes, hours, days, he no longer knew, of being under Hadriana’s magic. So he screamed and screamed until he had no further voice and everything was faded to grey around him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in advance for spelling/grammar errors and about bad fight scenes. They're my bane. On the bright side I decided to go with a longer chapter than usual instead of splitting it up. Hope you all enjoy!

They’d gotten more than they’d bargained for when they’d headed up to the slave caves they hoped Fenris was being kept in. Just getting to the caves had been an excursion in giant spiders, skeletons and one very angry revenant that had taken more out of them then any of them cared to admit. 

“Knowing how sneaky Magisters can be, I’m half a mind to say that this was planned.” Isabela commented humorously. “Given our luck I’m pretty sure all of this is just a coincidence. Also watch out for that trap Anders, don’t want to lose your toes.” 

Anders paused mid step and looked down at the ground before him, noticing for the bear trap that he had been about to step into. “Thanks Isabela.” Shifting to avoid the trap, Anders continued his quickened pace toward where the entrance to the slave caverns were. They couldn’t afford to delay any longer; it had already been almost a full day since Fenris was taken. Every moment that they weren’t there to save him gave his kidnappers a greater chance to take him beyond their reach. Not that Anders would ever give up on finding him. 

“We need to take a rest.” 

Hawke’s voice stopped Anders so suddenly that he nearly fell over. Whipping around quickly, he glared down at Hawke, who was slumped against a large boulder trying to catch his breath. “We don’t have time to rest! We can’t delay at all.” He could feel the Fade cracks tingling under his skin as Justice threatened to emerge, and found that he didn’t care. Fenris was more important.

“Sorry but I agree with Hawke, if we don’t rest this is going to turn into a suicide mission rather than a rescue mission.” Isabel’s voice was mildly strained. She’d taken a hit to the chest earlier, and while Anders had healed the majority of the damage there would still be bruising and residual pain. 

A small hand on his arm distracted him from what he was going to say and he looked down into Merrill’s large worried eyes. “If Fenris is hurt you’ll need your strength to help him, we all will. A short break will ensure that we have the strength to make it through the trials that will face us ahead.” 

It irked him that Merrill had become his temporary anchor and voice of reason during the past day. But she understood more than anyone else the need to find Fenris, she was tied to Fenris in a way no one else was. If not for Merrill he would not know if Fenris was alive or if he was in pain. Merrill couldn’t actually tell him Fenris’ health, but she could sense the twins growing within the womb she had created, and so she could try to judge his condition through that. She’d assured Anders that there was no physical harm to the children, they appeared to be fine.

As much as he wanted to keep fighting on Anders relented, going over to sit away from the others. If they were going to take a break he was going to prepare himself for the upcoming fight. After taking a bite of food and a few mouthfuls of water, he settled down comfortably and settled into a light meditation.

/We cannot afford to delay long/ Justice informed him, echoing Anders own thoughts on the matter.

“I know.” 

/The battle ahead will likely be difficult. We cannot fail./

“I know.”

/We will rescue them./

“I know.” 

Anders and Justice were of one mind now and their goal was clear; rescue Fenris and their unborn babies. It was rare for them to be so in sync but when they were they made a dangerous pare; Anders could feel his own powers being fuelled by Justice, and he knew that it was time to go.

Opening his eyes he stood, aware of the stares he was getting from the others as he glowed with the power of the Fade, Justice not quite taking over, but Anders not fully in control either. “It’s time to move forward.” 

There were no protests this time and Anders didn’t wait around to see if the others would follow, he already knew that they would. I’m coming Fenris.

-

Hours later covered in blood, viscera, and Maker knew what else, Anders was reluctantly glad for their earlier break. The battle had not been easy so far and there seemed to be no end in sight to the slavers, blood mages, shades and demons. Not to mention more giant spiders, why were there always giant spiders?

Despite all their fighting there had been no sign so far of Fenris. Merrill was sure that he was close though, but she couldn’t pinpoint the exact location with everything going on.

Anders had just finished dealing with a particularly nasty Desire demon when he heard Hawke call out to them. “There’s a hallway over on the other side of this group of demons. I think I can get passed it if you guys leave me an opening.”

“I think we can manage that right Kitten?” Isabela called over to Merrill, who was in the process of shredding several shades to pieces with vines, crying out, “May the Dread Wolf take you!”

Turning to Isabela and Anders she nodded, “We can do this, but hurry Hawke.” No sooner were the words past her lips than she was back in the fray, knocking a soldier back with her staff. It wasn’t terribly effective, and Anders wished for a moment that they’d brought Aveline with them; two mages and two rogues was not the best group to go against armoured slavers, which were proving as difficult to take down as the shades and demons.

There was no time to regret their party choice; if Hawke was going to get through Anders would need all of his attention focused on the fight. He left loose a flurry of ice followed by a rain of fire, turning to stab a slaver coming up behind him at Justice’ cry of /BEHIND!/ 

“GO HAWKE!” The shout came from Isabela. Anders didn’t see Hawke go but he watched as Isabela was hit by a bolt of lightning and sent crashing into the nearest wall with a shout of pain. He didn’t have time go to her, there were already enemies turning to go after Hawke and the needed to be dealt with. Blocking everything else from his mind, Anders lost himself into the rhythm of battle, letting his instincts control his movements.

It wasn’t until the screaming started that he was snapped out of his trance. Without realizing what he was doing he looked to Isabela and Merrill so see if it was either of them. His next thought was that it was Hawke who was screaming, but he knew what Hawke sounded like in pain, and it wasn’t this. There was only one other person it could be, his mind didn’t even consider the possibility that it was an enemy screaming.

Heart in his throat, Anders pushed to take down the last of their foes, Merrill and Isabela moving at the same time and despite all their exhaustion, they managed succeeded. There was no victory cries as they continued on into the hallway Hawke had disappeared down.

“Oh no Hawke!” Merrill cried in worry as they came upon Hawke passed out on the floor in the doorway of one of the rooms. She was already uncapping an elfroot potion to hold it to Hawke’s lips. It would have to do for now, because Anders was already stepping over Hawke into the room and over to the screaming figure chained to the wall. 

“Fenris.” Falling to his knees in front of the screaming elf, Anders reached up and gently took his face between his hands. “It’s over Fenris, you’re safe now.” He screaming cut off abruptly and Anders was met with impossibly wide terrified green eyes. 

/There is blood magic afoot here/

Nodding, Anders made sure that Fenris’ eyes were still on him. “I’m going to use magic to heal you.” He didn’t turn away as he called back to Isabela. “Can you come and release these chains? Once I’m done healing Fenris I’ll see to Hawke.” 

Anders focus was completely on Fenris, but he noticed when the men’s hands came down to wrap around his stomach protectively. With great moving slowly and with great care, Anders touched his wrists and healed the damage that had been done to them from the changes.

When he was done he looked up to Isabela. “Sit with him and talk to him. I don’t know what sort of blood magic has been cast on him and I don’t want him to sleep into shock.” Getting up he went over to Hawke, helping Merrill shift him into a more comfortable position leaning against the wall in the room. 

While in pain, Hawke was conscious now and holding his bleeding side. “Rage demons really live up to their names.” He laughed before his breath escaped in a hiss of pain. “I may have gotten a little careless.”

“A little is an understatement, but none of us are in the best condition, so I won’t judge.” Pressing a hand to Hawke’s side, Anders was aware of Merrill moving over to kneel beside Fenris. As much as he wanted to turn to look, he had to focus on Hawke for now, if anyone could find a way to help Fenris it would be Merrill. “It’ll leave a nasty bruise and maybe even scar a bit, but I think you’re good enough to make it home.”

Hawke was about to make some sort of wise crack at that when a voice from the doorway interrupted him. “I’m afraid none of you are leaving here alive.”

Looking up Anders met the cruel blue eyes of a woman dressed in robes from the Imperium. Her very presence screamed cruelty and evil. This was the woman in charge of the men who had taken Fenris, and likely the same person who had cast the blood magic on Fenris. 

Standing Anders turned to face her fully, aware of Fenris’ quiet sound of distress in the background. “I think you’ll find that we will be, and we’re going to go through you to do it if you don’t move aside.”

His only reply was a smirk and the crackle of magic as she readied a spell. “I should have guessed you weren’t going to do this the easy way.” Grabbing his staff from Hawke, Anders launched a rock shield in front of him to stop her spell, keeping himself and the others safe.

Before he could think to call upon a counter spell, another bolt of lightning hit the barrier, this woman was giving it all she got without allowing Anders a chance to catch his breath. It didn’t help that she seemed to have complete magic reserves while Anders was down to the last of his strength from the previous fighting.

“Just give up, I promise to make your deaths as painful as possible.”

Hawke barked out a laugh at that, crawling to where he was no longer in the way before getting to his feet behind Anders, acting as a further buffer between the woman and Fenris. “How ever could we refuse such a generous offer?”

“We’re just going to have to be a little cruel darling.” Isabela called from behind them, followed soon after by a miasmic flask. “I’ve got places to be and dead just isn’t one of them.” 

Merrill’s magic soon joined Anders own, reinforcing a barrier around them. “Fenris is our friend and we won’t let you take him.”

“How uselessly admirable.” The attacks kept on coming, but with Isabela and Hawke tossing vials of miasma and poison from behind him and Merrill’s magic in combination with his own, Anders could feel that they were making ground. They’d now pushed forward so that she was no longer in the doorway and they were moving into the hall. They were all of the same mind, the further the fight was away from Fenris the safer he would be. Merrill remained in the doorway in the event that something went wrong. 

It turned out not to be needed as a mind blast from Anders sent the magister sprawling as Merrill summoned vines to wrap around her, ensuring she could use blood magic to get free. 

Grinning Hawke through a paralysis flash right in her face for extra caution. “No escape now.”

“Should we just kill her and get it over with? She’s a magister after all; better to deal with them in one swift blow.” Isabela made a cutting motion across her own throat. “Only good magister is a dead magister.” 

Anders and Justice agree with her sentiments despite their strong feelings on the rights of mages. This woman and kidnapped and tortured Fenris, there was no better place for her than dead.

“Stop! You do not want me dead!”

Hawke and Isabela snorted derisively. “Why wouldn’t we want you dead? You’ve hurt one of ours.” Isabela asked, “And we don’t take kindly to that.”

“I have information elf, and I will trade it in return for my life.” It took Anders a moment to realize the woman wasn’t talking to any of them; instead she was looking past them. Turning Anders saw an unsteady Fenris walking toward them anger and determination written on his face. He said nothing as he moved forward.

The woman tried to push backward away from Fenris. “You have a sister! She is alive.” 

Fenris stopped, staggering at her words and Anders reached out to steady him. “Fenris.” He was shaken off by Fenris, as the elf glared down at their captive. “What are you talking about Hadriana?”

Fighting back a smirk, Hadriana struggle into a sitting position. “You wish to regain your life, let me go and I will tell you where she is.” 

“How do we even know you’re telling the truth.” Hawke asked as he came up on Fenris other side, Merrill and Isabela crowding in as well. 

Anders wanted nothing more than to slap the smirk of Hadriana’s face as she spoke. “You don’t, but I know Fenris and I know what he’s searching for. If he wants me to betray Danarius he’ll have to pay for it.” 

Hawke turned to Fenris, concern radiating from his being. “This is your call Fenris.” Anders wasn’t so sure it was a good idea to let Fenris make such a decision considering the state they’d found him in. 

Fenris said nothing, approaching the crouching Hadriana. 

“So I have your word?” She prompted, “I tell you and you let me go.”

Fenris leant down so that their faces were inches apart, it took everything Anders had not to pull him away from Hadriana, they didn’t know what sorts of tricks she could have up her sleeve. “Yes, you have my word.” 

“Her name is Varania,” Hadriana began, “She is in Qarinus serving a magister by the name of Ahriman.”

Anders could see Fenris tensing at the words. “A servant not a slave.”

“She’s not a slave,” Hadriana parroted, her face suddenly highlighted as Fenris activated his lyrium markings. “I believe you,” were the last words she would ever hear as Fenris plunged his fist into her chest crushing her heart. 

As her body collapsed to the ground, Fenris stood over her body staring down at it impassively before his legs buckled. “Fenris!” Anders was the first over to him, catching him before he hurt himself in the fall. 

“Take me home,” he murmured half-consciously as Anders carefully picked him up, with some difficulty. “Let’s get out of here.”

There were no complaints from the others as they turned their back on Hadriana’s corpse and made their way out of the slavers caves back toward Kirkwall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this may have gotten a little away from me. I need my PS3 back so I can familiarize myself with DA2 again; I'm a little out of touch.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy sweet update~ Just a little something to finish up this arc with happy feelings before I move into the next part. (and to show everyone that I'm not dead or abandoning DA2 even though I've thrown myself full throttle in the TFA fandom)
> 
> Appologies for spelling/grammar
> 
> Thank you everyone who has read, kudosed, commented on this fic! All your support is wonderful!

The days that followed his imprisonment at Hadriana’s hands were not easy for Fenris. He often found himself waking up with barely suppressed screams as the tortures she had forced upon him haunted his dreams. There were times when Fenris was still uncertain if he was truly free or still under the influence of her blood magic. He kept expecting some terrible tragedy to occur, sending him back into the caves chained once again to the wall.

The comfort of his friends did nothing to help soothe his fears. It was only Anders voice that could calm him down when his mind could not differentiate between fiction and reality. It drew Fenris closer to Anders in ways he had never thought possible outside of the pregnancy.

“It will take time but eventually you’ll feel proper again, everything will just click back into place.” Merrill had assured him after dispelling the remained of the blood magic that was holding his mind. “I’m sorry that there isn’t more than I can do.” She had patted his arm before making her way out of the room, leaving only Fenris and Anders inside.

The mage of course blamed himself. “If I’d been here more often, taken more precautions even, none of this would have happened.” 

Fenris had scoffed his voice still sore from his ordeal. “You underestimate both my own will to escape your over protective clutches and Danarius’ desire to have me back at his side. Though I did not anticipate being captured during my escape, I could not stand to be forced to remain here any longer. I am a free man now Anders, I cannot be kept in a cage, however nice, simply because you, Hawke and the others view it as safer for me. Even with what has occurred I will likely still plot another escape.”

Anders had laughed at that, raising his hands in surrender. “Alright. . .we’ve been overly protective, maybe obsessively so, and we’re treating you a priceless prisoner or prize. Once you’re well again we’ll be better about letting you out and having time to yourself.”

Thankfully Anders had kept to his word and Fenris was allowed out in along the streets of Hightown on his own for short walks. He wasn’t naïve enough to think that he wasn’t being watched by at least one of his friends as well as Aveline’s guardsmen; it hadn’t taken long to notice there was always one in his line of sight. It was still freedom after a fashion and after what had happened with Hadriana, Fenris could admit to himself that having someone know if something happened to him was somewhat of a relief. If only because it ensured that word would get back to Hawke quickly.

It had been two weeks since his ordeal and today Fenris had not chosen to partake in that freedom. He was feeling particularly tired and wished to rest so he chose to remain inside and keep his mind occupied and his hands busy. Currently he was attempting to knit a small hat, though it resembled a misshapen lump more than anything. In one of the other chairs in the sitting room Leandra was working on a one piece garment that she assured Fenris was going to be nightwear for the babies; this one was a pale green and once it was completed she would do another one in a light blue. 

They were knitting in companionable silence when Fenris suddenly felt it, a slight movement inside of himself. At first he only brushed it off as possible indigestion but then it came again, feeling like a fluttering against his insides.

The sensation was so surprising that he dropped his knitting and immediately placed his hands to his stomach. “L-Leandra something is wrong!” This shouldn’t be happening right? It’s out of the ordinary which means that something must be terribly wrong.

Leandra let out a startled breath, putting down her own knitting and hurried over. “What is it? Do I need to send Bodahn with a message to Serah Anders?”

“I-I do not know. . . I feel motion inside of me.” Fenris sent a quick prayer up to the Maker that this was not the precursor to his body rejecting the children again. The first time had been too much; Fenris had felt as though he were dying. With his hands settled over his stomach, Fenris could feel the movement much better now, even though it was so small. 

Leandra knelt down in before him, suddenly looking much les harried and laid a hand on Fenris’ stomach and waited. When the movement came again her face broke into a smile. “Oh Fenris!” They had dropped the ‘serah’ as they became closer and more comfortable with each other. “There isn’t anything wrong it’s just quickening.” 

Fenris did not know that word, and despite Lendra’s calmness, and apparent joy, he did not feel comforted. “What is this quickening?”

“It means that the babies are moving, as they grow they’ll start to move more and more. Garrett never stopped moving, I was constantly being kicked from within as he grew.” Leandra chuckled fondly. “Come to think of it he hasn’t stopped moving around so much even now.” She took one of Fenris’ hands and gave it a squeeze. “It’s usually a good sign; it lets you know that the babies are healthy.”

When next little flutter of movement came, Fenris allowed himself to enjoy it, taking comfort in it after Leandra’s words. Even with Anders assurances he hadn’t been certain that the babies had come out of Fenris’ torture at the hands of Hadriana healthy. It was comforting to feel a physical assurance to back up the man’s words.

Once Leandra finished cooing over the babies, the two of them returned to their knitting, this time with Leandra telling Fenris stories about her own pregnancy. Fenris smiled at the tales, even chuckling at some of the ones featuring Garrett as he learned he would be a big brother. 

Somehow he found it within himself to draw upon years of patience to focus and fix his sloppy knitting and focused on making a hat that he would be proud to have his children wear. It still was nowhere near as good as Leandra’s work but Fenris found that he was pleased with the final product when he finished it.

Much later when Anders and Hawke returned to the manor, Fenris approached Anders. “We need to speak.”

“Whatever it was I’m sure I didn’t do it.” Anders didn’t protest as Fenris lead him to his own bedroom. 

Fenris didn’t answer Anders, pointing to the bed. “Sit.” When Anders obeyed, Fenris took a seat next to him and took one of his hands placing it on his own stomach. It wasn’t guaranteed that the babies would move for Anders, but Fenris hoped they would.

Anders looked surprised at the action. “Fenris?”

“Quiet mage.” Calling Anders mage was more of an endearment than an insult now a day. “Just wait.” Fenris willed the babies to move, to show their other father what they had shown Fenris earlier, after several moments there was the fluttering sensation and Fenris watched as Anders face lit up with delight. 

“I-is that?” Anders looked up at Fenris, his expression so joyful that it caused Fenris’ heart to clench in his chest.

Licking his lips nervously Fenris nodded, “Leandra called it quickening, it is the babies. . .o-our babies moving.” 

“Oh Fenris.” Anders pulled Fenris into his arms and pressed their mouths together in a brief kiss that had Fenris’ heart pounding. “Our babies.” He repeated again, shifting himself and Fenris so that he could sit behind the elf, embracing him and laying his hands on Fenris’ stomach. 

Fenris found himself smiling and leaning back into Anders embrace. “Yes, our babies.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at this! I updated! What the hell right!?
> 
> We're now entering a new arc that will last til the Qunari Invasion and the second of the big scenes that I have been planning from the beginning.
> 
> I'll be honest in saying that I'm not quite in the DA fandomany more, but I really do want to finish this. Please be patient with me. 
> 
> I want to say thank you for everyone that is still reading this fic and has stuck with it. You guys are the best!

Something has change between Fenris and Anders following their tender moment in the bedroom. Fenris isn’t sure what it is but he’s begun to look forward to seeing Anders. The man still spends to much time with his clinic, traipsing around with Hawke and the mage underground for Fenris’ liking but most of that maters little beyond a vague irritation.

Fenris wonders just what has been happening to him lately.

“You’re in love.” Merrill supplied unhelpfully, smiling brightly as she checked on the twins. “You look at Anders like you’re a lost kitten that wants to go home with him.”

What!? “I do no such thing!” Fenris cried indignantly, trying to push himself up off the bed, he could only grunt when Merrill pushed him back down while admonishing him about moving.

“It’s not so bad really.” She insisted, her hands moving surely over his stomach. Once the very thought of anyone touching him like this would have sent Fenris into a murderous rage, now it was merely a weekly occurrence. “It’s good that you’ve an attachment to each other, it will be good for the babies to grow up in a supporting and loving environment.”

The comment had Fenris staying the angry retort that was on the tip of his tongue, instead he took a moment to ponder and dissect Merrill’s words. Fenris had virtually no experience with family and he knew Anders had very little as well; were they even the right people to set an example of what a loving household should be? At the same time however. . . Fenris wanted his babies to be happy, and it seemed more often than not Fenris’ happiness was tied in with being around Anders.

Why didn’t that thought upset him as much as it should have? The mage was still the same man, possessed all the same qualities and belief. He did tend to harp less about mage rights to Fenris now, which was a relief. If Anders hadn’t changed than what was it in Fenris that had?

Could it truly be love?

Shaking his head, Fenris scoffed. “Perhaps there is some affection but it is not love, you are delusional.”

Merrill didn’t seem at all bothered by Fenris’ harsh rebuke. “If you say so Fenris, but I know what I see and I’m not the only one who does.” She patted his shoulder to signal that they were done. “If it makes you feel any better you’re not the only one, who’s in love that is. Anders also looks at you with such adoration it’s almost like you hung the starts.”

She seemed to be content to leave Fenris with that thought as she gathered her things. “Everything is looking well; I don’t think we’ll need to check up on the spell for awhile. If you feel that something is wrong though don’t be afraid to send for me. Have a good afternoon Fenris.”

Fenris waved at her distractedly and then rolled on to his side, curling up on the bed. As much as he wished he could forget about Merrill’s words they would not go away. Was Anders in love with him? The man seemed to hold some manner of concern for Fenris’ wellbeing, but was that only tied to the lives of their children?

But there was that moment they’d shared a month ago when the children had begun to move. It had felt intimate and Fenris was certain that whatever had changed between them started then.

Frowning Fenris pressed a hand to his stomach, feeling the twins moving against his touch. Over the last month they were becoming more and more active, something Fenris found delight in because it was a sign of their continued survival and health. He thought about the feeling of Anders’ hands on his stomach, the way it made his heart begin to race.

Was it love? 

Sighing Fenris closed his eyes and decided it was best not to think about it any longer, what good would torturing himself over it be? Besides it wasn’t at all likely that Anders loved him like Merrill seemed to claim he did. It was all nonsense.

That didn’t stop his dreams from being particularly graphic when he eventually fell asleep for his afternoon nap. It wasn’t the first time Fenris had dreamt of that night but this time it was different.

_“Fenris.” Anders voice was tender as he pulled Fenris close, pressing up into him and drawing loud moans from them both. “You’re so perfect, so beautiful.”_

_Trembling under Anders’ touch, Fenris pressed his face into the man’s neck, hiding himself from the other man’s words. He couldn’t help but moan in pleasure when Anders presses a kiss to the tip of his ear._

_Anders began to rock his hips, gentle motions that sent pleasure running through Fenris’ body “Don’t hide, you know it’s true.” He placed another kiss, this one jus below Fenris’ ear. “You must know how I feel about you, how much I love you.”_

_“D-don’t. . .” Fenris felt like he was falling apart at Anders words, they cannot be true but oh how he wished that they were. “Anders. . .”_

_“I do love you; I’ll shout it to the world.”_

_Fenris’ world tipped as Anders changed their position, setting Fenris down on his back to lie on a pile of blankets. The new position allows Anders to press deeper into Fenris and to hold his hips._

_Grunting Anders begins to pick up the pace each thrust causing Fenris to see stars. “I love you Fenris. I will tell you in a new way every single day until you believe me. I.Love.You.” The words are punctuated by thrusts that have Fenris crying out in pleasure._

_As much as he wants to deny it Fenris knows that Anders words are true, he can feel it deep within is bones. “I-I. . ._ _Festis bei umo canavarum.” He said instead of the words that truly wished to say._

_Anders seemed to understand, pushing forward so that he can claim Fenris’ lips in a deep kiss. “I know my love.” His hand is suddenly wrapped around Fenris’ own erection and he begins to stroke him in time with his own thrusts. “Come for me my love.”_

_Fenris does, his back arches and he shouts out his pleasure to the world even as Anders empties himself into Fenris’ willing body._

With a cry Fenris jerked out of sleep, his chest heaving. He could hear Hawke’s new elven servant Orana knocking at the door and calling out to him in a nervous stutter. None of it registers to Fenris. His mind is too preoccupied with one thought.

_Fasta vass. . .I am in love with Anders._


End file.
